New Beginnings
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Harry & Hermione, on a yacht, traveling the world. They want to escape from the Ministry of Magic's attempts to make them fix all that is wrong with the world, Molly and Ginny Weasley who want Harry's money, and Ron who's just an entitled, whiny idiot. What to do with all this free time? I'm sure our young couple can think of something...H/Hr, EWE?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to play with the characters.**

**A/N- I've read one story in which Harry and Hermione leave England on a yacht, never to return. I really liked this premise, and while I liked the story I would not have taken it in the direction that author did. Plus they were nice to Ron and Ginny. Thus, I began writing this story. I have 22 pages written, so far, but I'm not going to upload them all at once. I'm hoping I can pace myself out and keep on writing ahead of my uploads. I would tell you where the story differs from canon, but honestly I'm not sure yet. Dumbledore is manipulative, Ginny and Ron aren't nice, Molly isn't nice...well I don't know where else. I don't want to give you spoilers and I'm honestly not sure what all I'm changing. **

**Basically, if I write it a different way than JK did, then her version didn't happen for this story. Yeah, let's go with that rule. That's a good rule. Go me! Happy reading!**

* * *

George Weasley didn't exactly visit the Burrow very often after Fred died. So he was pretty sure if his family was awake that they'd be surprised to see him showing up at midnight. He looked around the living room before his eyes landed on a very sweet image. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter lying on a magically enlarged couch, curled up together. It was actually really cute, to his mind. Ginny and Ron were both very jealous of the two's closeness, but he could see Harry and Hermione together far easier than he could imagine Hermione and Ron or Harry and Ginny together. Not that he blamed them; both of the Weasleys were far too immature and irrational for the very rational and mature-before-their-time Harry and Hermione.

Hermione's eyes opened to see George in a chair, watching them. "Harry we have an audience."

"He's late," Harry mumbled, opening an eye and smiling at George, "problems?" Ever since the Final Battle Harry and Hermione had become George's confidantes. He told them about his worries and problems and they both offered a shoulder to cry on.

"I need to tell you two something."

Thinking it was something serious they both sat up, untangling themselves from one another's body as Hermione handed Harry his glasses, "What?"

"I'm gay," he whispered.

To George's immense surprise Hermione slapped Harry upside the head, "You owe me twenty galleons for that one."

"You _knew_?!"

"Hermione knew, I said she was nuts," Harry said, frowning, "way to go George you made me lose twenty galleons."

"I'm sorry?" George couldn't believe that Hermione had known. "How long have you known?"

"Since the Yule ball," she answered, "kind of ruined my crush on you actually."

"Thank goodness for that," Harry mumbled only to receive an elbow in the ribs. He winced and gave Hermione a sheepish look.

George watched them interact and wondered if they were already a couple. They never spent time apart, and they did everything but bathe together. He knew, though, that even those that would be displeased if they became a couple wouldn't say a damn thing to either of them. The two were fierce in their own right. George could actually see them as a couple working. They were good together. Harry and Hermione were very similar in some very big ways; and their differences complimented one another. He'd always thought Harry might have a thing for Hermione. Their closeness had always seemed to be closer than just being friends but they were even closer (somehow) since they'd run off to stop Voldemort.

He wouldn't be surprised if they were a couple after all. Why else curl up on the sofa together every night to sleep? Especially when they could each sleep in their own beds, which to everyone else's knowledge they were; "Is that all you had to tell us George?"

He nodded and Hermione got up, hugging him, "Well I'm glad you had the courage to tell us. We won't say a word."

"Promise," Harry nodded. He looked at Hermione suddenly, "We should tell George." Hermione stood up and nodded to the door. George followed them out of the house, confused.

* * *

They walked for some distance before Hermione spoke, "Harry and I are engaged."

George stopped and stared at them in the darkness. "What?!"

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "We haven't wanted to tell anyone just yet. Not until it's ready."

"Engaged? But you can't have been dating very long."

She nodded, "It started when we were alone in the woods after Ron left us. Harry thought I was crying because I was upset he'd left."

"But she shook her head and told me she was upset that he'd desert us when we had the fate of the world on our shoulders. We would sleep together at night, snuggled close. I guess that was when our bond first tightened. It was us against the world and we would do it together."

"Then there was Malfoy Manor," Hermione shuddered at the thought and Harry pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "I held my own against Bellatrix. I never shed a tear. But afterwards…Harry wouldn't leave my side. Fleur had to force him out of the room so she could undress and heal me and as soon as I was alone in a bed at the cottage Harry was there, climbing in next to me and holding me. He started whispering how he was so scared he'd lost me and he couldn't lose me. He could lose anyone else but me."

"She smiled and snuggled closer to me," Harry said. "Before the final battle I told her that I'd have to die to defeat him and she kissed me; told me how she felt. I returned the kiss and promised her I'd return to her."

"And he did," she smiled, turning in his arms to kiss him on the lips, "after the final battle I snuck away from everyone after Harry had and joined him in his bed. We didn't do anything, just slept. The next morning he asked me to marry him and to forever be by his side. I didn't hesitate."

"Why not tell people?"

"How do you think that will go for us, George? The media is pressuring us both to go into the Ministry when neither of us wants to, the rest of your family wants me with Ginny and Hermione with Ron…" Harry shook his head, "so we're leaving. I have alot of money from Sirius and from my parents. Loads of it actually. I've invested some of it, and Kingsley's helped me sell the houses in my father's family."

"We bought a yacht," Hermione smiled at George. "And right now we're just waiting for Harry to get his certification to be able to take it out on the high seas."

Harry smiled, "I finish the last hours of training tomorrow."

"And the waiting period will be over so we'll be able to get married in the Muggle world," Hermione smiled. Harry grinned and nodded happily, his hands moving to her hips, "Harry wants to get me an engagement ring but I didn't want to try to hide it from everyone. So tomorrow I'm letting him buy me one."

"I already have it picked out and made," Harry gazed into her eyes and George smiled. "We're picking it up with the wedding rings and then we're getting married at the courthouse. Then it's off to the water."

"Harry's a natural sailor. Just like he's a natural flyer," she smiled.

"Once the boat is finished we're going to add some spells to fortify it. We've been reading up on sailing in the magical world and thanks to Hermione's skills in research we found plenty of spells and runes to make it so that we never have to refuel or run out of fresh water…things that matter when you're out at sea."

She smiled, "It has two bedrooms too. Room for books and I've been making loads of potions using Professor Snape's stores at Hogwarts so we'll have those too."

"We're going all over the world, just us and our wands," Harry grinned.

"So you're leaving England for good?" George felt a pang of sadness hit him. He'd really come to like them by his side.

"It's the only way to escape what everyone expects of us," Hermione said, "but we're not leaving you completely alone, George."

"I'm giving you Grimmauld Place," Harry smiled, "Everything else is sold and in a Swiss bank, thanks to the vampires that run the bank there and Kingsley. We're not exactly welcome at Gringotts anymore," he winked at George. "Kreacher is happy to help you in whatever way you want."

"I have some ideas for how you could remove that portrait from the wall, George. I thought I'd leave you that advice." Hermione hugged him, concerned for her friend.

Harry added, "And we intend to take you for a vacation. But first we want to have a nice long honeymoon and some time alone. Just the two of us."

"We don't want to leave you but we can't stay here."

"We'll write every time we stop in a port, we promise."

George smiled and hugged them, "Thanks you two. I couldn't go with anyway. I have the store. I'm going to reopen it and do great things in Fred's honor. He knew I was gay and he offered to set me up with Oliver Wood loads of times."

Harry frowned, "Oliver's gay too? Dammit George it's a good thing I'm marrying Hermione or I'd have no money at the rate this is going."

George laughed as Hermione kissed Harry, effectively ceasing his complaints. "So how are you going to tell everyone?"

"Letters," Hermione answered. "Once we're done with everything we've got letters to be delivered to Professor McGonagall, to the Order, to some of our friends…we're going to send them off at a wizard post in Portsmouth."

George smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Well I just want you to know that Fred would be over the moon you don't want anything to do with Ron."

"Neither of us do," Harry said, frowning. "When he abandoned us because of his petty jealousy our friendship was over."

"Plus Harry gets a little jealous."

"Just a smidge," he mumbled, pouting. Hermione kissed him and he smiled. They never got to do this at the Burrow. They hadn't even been intimate yet. Harry changed the topic, "The vampires in Switzerland are really high-tech, George. They use Muggle technology to access your account with a debit card that doubles as a credit card. It's really impressive."

"And useful," Hermione smiled. "Harry we should go get some sleep. Today is a big day."

"It is," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "are you mad, George?"

"I'm happy for you both. But promise to write me in the morning when you're leaving. I want to get you two a wedding present."

"We promise," Hermione hugged and kissed him. "Get a cell phone, George. We'll give you the phone number tomorrow."

He hugged them both and kissed them goodbye, feeling pretty good as he Apparated back to his flat. His own home. Harry and Hermione were making sure he wasn't alone. They were so great.

* * *

That morning Harry nudged Hermione, "Last morning we have to sneak back upstairs."

"Thank Merlin," she muttered, getting up and walking upstairs with him, sighing as she entered Ginny's room. She was tired of doing this. But tonight they'd be on the boat and she was glad for that.

When Harry woke later that morning he looked at his watch. Hermione had bought it for him. It was a silver and grey digital watch with a titanium armband, a compass and it tracked world time; it covered tons of functions on its own, let alone what Hermione had added to it magically. It would never run out of batteries thanks to a rune she'd placed on it, and it was very water resistant. It was pretty late. He slid the watch on and got up, putting on his glasses.

He arrived downstairs late for breakfast, sitting down next to Hermione whose knee immediately bumped his. He returned the affection and asked for the sausages which she passed to him, letting her hand brush his. Harry wanted to laugh at how good they were at sharing little affections right under everyone's noses. Hermione broke the silence, "Harry I need some new clothes; I was thinking you could accompany me to the Muggle world to get some?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, "I do too."

"I could take you in the wizarding world," Ginny offered Harry.

"I prefer Muggle t-shirts and jeans," Harry said, fighting a smirk as Hermione's ankle hooked his. "I have some things to take care of in the Muggle world anyway Hermione. I'd be happy to take you."

She smiled at him and he returned it. "Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek, "I just need to take a shower and I'll be ready to go."


	2. Chapter 2

They both had to shrug off suggestions to go with Ron or Ginny instead and soon had left the Burrow, everything they needed shrunk into two knapsacks that Harry had shrunk and placed in her beaded purse. Their first stop was the boat. Harry and Hermione put the knapsacks on board, enlarging them and removing what few things they'd packed in the knapsack to keep. The rest they'd give to George to get rid of. They really did need clothes. They each had the clothes on their back. And that was it. They were starting a new life together, literally, and they wanted to leave everything behind. "I'll go write George, you go finish your certification to get your license."

"Yes dear," he teased, leaning in to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him, "I'll have George meet us here."

Harry nodded, "Go shopping too. I'll be here for at least three hours and we have alot to do today."

Hermione kissed him and smiled, "Any requests?"

"Just some basic items really. I prefer boxers and I know you know my sizes," he kissed her on the cheek, "Just get shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, and a few swimsuits for each of us. And some watershoes, sandals. We can go shopping for more when we get to France. We can go get groceries after we get married," he kissed her again, "I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Potter."

"That makes two of us," she hugged him and kissed him before leaving and promising to be back very soon.

* * *

George found Hermione in a department store, "George thank goodness you're here. I need advice on swimsuits."

"Not for Harry, I'm assuming."

"Nope," she smiled. "Although it should hopefully be for his pleasure."

"I'm not _that_ gay, Hermione."

She laughed and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you George."

"I can understand that. I'm pretty wonderful." He begrudgingly helped her pick out a few bikinis and then carried the bags with her back to the marina.

They got back just as the boat docked, "Ahh Miss Granger. Your fiancée is now a certified boat captain."

"That's great thank you Mark," she smiled as Harry climbed onto the dock with the middle aged instructor, "so do I call you Captain Harry now?"

"Arr matey," he winked, making her laugh. They kissed and he looked at George, "Want to take a look at her?"

"Sure," George stayed on the deck and handed Harry the bags on the boat before Hermione went down below deck to put everything away. Once she was downstairs George looked at Harry, "I talked to Oliver this morning and he agreed with me. You two should have a wedding that makes you happy, but you should still look like you're getting married. I have a white sundress for Hermione and a dress shirt and light pants for you. Oliver and I would be happy to be the best man and man of honor."

"That'd be great," he grinned. "I know she wants her parents here. But we'll sail there to see them. Their memories were given back to them thanks to me asking Australia's Ministry of Magic to do it. Oh I have the number of the satellite phone," he handed a card to George, "so we can still talk to you."

"Sounds great," George took the card and slid it into his pocket, "I'll keep it a secret."

"Please do," Harry smiled. He showed George the boat and then they met Oliver, who climbed aboard. "Welcome to _A New Beginning_. They painted the name on her last week finally."

Hermione emerged and hugged Oliver, "It's great to see you Oliver."

"Good to see you too," he smiled. In reality, he couldn't recall ever saying more than two words to her; her love for Harry clearly, in her eyes, made him an old friend. Oliver was very touched by this gesture. He'd always had a soft spot for Harry, even when Quidditch was blinding his mind with the desire to win. He'd felt for Harry's suffering and difficult plans. "Shall we get lunch? My treat, I insist." Harry nodded and they locked everything down before they walked to a nearby pub.

* * *

As they waited for their lunch Oliver asked, "So how long have you loved Hermione?"  
"Since she was petrified our second year," Harry answered, wrapping an arm around her, "I was so scared she was hurt badly, and I was so relieved when she woke up." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How about you, Hermione?"

"Well I was impressed with how he stopped the troll, of course, but I think it was riding Buckbeak with him. I was so scared, but holding onto Harry I felt so calm and so safe. It was very pleasant."

After lunch they went to get the rings, Harry immediately sliding the very large diamond engagement ring onto her finger. "Wow Harry," George said. "That's huge."

"It's perfect for her," Harry said, leaning in to kiss her. "Nothing is too much for my Hermione."

"Funny I feel the same about my Harry," she smiled. Harry paid for the ring, refusing to discuss the price, and they left.

"I'll put charms on it tonight," he promised as they walked down to the courthouse. George and Oliver gave them their wedding outfits and they all changed. George wore a light blue button-down shirt and khaki slacks. Oliver wore the same, while Harry wore khaki slacks and a white button-down shirt.

Hermione looked breathtaking in her pure white sundress. It was light and airy, and she looked almost angelic. Harry grinned as he saw her approach, "Wow you look amazing."

"So do you," she smiled.

Oliver stood next to Harry and George stood next to Hermione, both holding the rings as the couple said their vows. When they kissed Oliver and George clapped, making the couple smile when they parted. "Thanks guys," Hermione said.

"Anything for my favorite two people," George said. "Which reminds me. I have a present for you two. I'll get it for you two on the boat. Come on we'll help you buy groceries."

"Thanks guys," Harry echoed Hermione's earlier words and let George take the knapsack filled with his and Hermione's clothes that they'd been wearing earlier that day before changing in the bathroom so that they could get married.

They moved quickly and soon Hermione and Harry were ready to sail off. They hugged both men and George handed her a present, "Open it once you're out of here. Happy sailing you two," he smiled at them as Harry raised the anchor. "You both look great."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You didn't have to George."

"That is wrong," George said. "You're my friends, and you've been there when I most needed someone there. I did have to get you a wedding present. Besides I'll get to gloat that I'm one of the only people to have given Harry and Hermione Potter a wedding present."

"I got you two something too. My dad was really into boats in his youth; his family had a shipping company and he gave me this when I said I had some friends sailing around the world," Oliver handed her a book and a package, "and something extra, from me. Congratulations to you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Write frequently."

"Get cell phones so we can call you," Hermione reminded them. "Then call us and give us the number. And you're both going to come visit."

Harry walked over to her, "Bye guys. Thanks for all this. Make sure you mail those letters George," he said.

"We'll mail them and then head off. Bon voyage!"

The couple waved goodbye and Harry started the engine, Hermione moving up to stand with him as they sailed out of the marina together. She wrapped her arms around Harry and he smiled, savoring the attention.

* * *

"Finally alone," she said once they were on the open seas, "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you Hermione Potter," he said, letting her take the wheel while he raised the sail. "We'll go until dark, yes? First destination?"

"Sweden," she answered. "You knew that, Harry. We already plotted the course."

"Just making sure my beautiful bride hasn't changed her mind," he smiled, tending to the sail before Hermione cut the engine and they caught the wind. "I was thinking that fuel rune would do best if we waited until the tank was 1/3 full or less," he said as he took back the helm. "If you want to read that book Oliver gave you that's fine," he said, kissing her. "I'm sure we both could use some privacy."

"I don't want to abandon you on our first night of marriage," Hermione kissed his cheek, "I'm going below deck to get the book and then I'll sit up here while you drive the boat. Does that sound fair?"

"Very," he kissed her. "When we anchor for the night I think we should open that bottle of champagne and toast our marriage."

"And eat that chocolate cake that Oliver bought us?"

"Of course," he grinned. His wife's sweet tooth was surprising, since his new in-laws were dentists. But he liked chocolate too. Oliver and George had insisted that they get a wedding cake and they'd stopped at a bakery to get a cake, a little plastic bride and groom sticking out of the top. George had outright demanded that concession from the couple who was seemingly determined to break every tradition, both magical and muggle, in wedding ceremonies.

He'd noticed when Hermione had pulled out the strange sack in one of their shopping bags that Oliver and George had brought them some chocolate frogs. Harry had smiled because they were his favorite. They'd also brought some of Hermione's favorite wizard candy- peppermint imps. Harry appreciated that, but was curious what their wedding presents could be. At the end of the day, though, Hermione was happy, and that was really all that mattered to him now. George and Oliver had made their wedding day very special, and he was grateful for that.

* * *

When Hermione returned he noticed that she sat with her alluring legs curled under her. It was almost hard to believe that over the course of the last month and a half they'd been sleeping on the couch together every night, wrapped around one another. Each morning the watch Hermione had bought him would beep softly to alert them that they needed to get upstairs and they'd walk upstairs together before parting and entering the two rooms. Those couple of hours they spent apart sleeping were hard.

He smiled to himself. Never again would that happen. They'd be together forever. He focused on getting them on their way to Sweden. This was going to be a new beginning, a new life. It didn't matter that he was the boy-who-lived or that Hermione was the brightest witch of their age. They were just Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and they were free to travel the world. The freedom was almost downright intoxicating for him. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at his bride looking at him expectantly, "Did you say something?"

"Just your name; you didn't tune me out yet," she grinned, "I was wondering how you think everyone will react when they get their letters."

"I bet McGonagall isn't surprised in the least," Harry smiled at the thought of his former head of house. "Neville and Luna will be happy for us.

"I think Bill, Fleur, and Charlie will be happy for us too," she said.

Harry nodded as he thought about others. Most of their classmates would probably not be surprised, actually. There were always rumors when they were at Hogwarts that he and Hermione were more than friends. The Weasley parents, Percy, Ronald, and Ginevra though…they'd be furious. Last year Harry would have wanted to see their faces. But not now. He settled into the rhythm of the ocean as they sailed on in the open water.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Time for some reactions to their marriage and flight from England. No Ginny, Molly or Ron reaction yet. That's coming up. Initially I had Harry write a letter to the Weasleys but then I realized that Harry and Hermione, knowing that Ginny and Molly especially are not nice (why they don't trust them is coming up, I promise), would not write them. Don't worry, they'll find out in the chapter after this one. It will be GOOD. **

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was used to frequent owl post these days, but this letter that arrived at dinner surprised her. She immediately recognized Hermione's writing and opened the letter to read:

_ Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_ This letter has multiple purposes and carries many tidings. First, I must write you to thank you for the opportunity to finish my education at Hogwarts. I have many great memories of the school and I'm pleased that its reconstruction is going well. However after everything that has happened and transpired, I must decline. I see no purpose for my NEWTS, not at this time. Oh dear Merlin that is so un-Hermione to say. Please don't let that sentence get out. I do have a reputation to maintain._

_ The reason for this comes to my second purpose. I have accepted an opportunity to travel and see the world, to relax and live life happily and without pressure. Ever since Voldemort fell there has been an inordinate amount of pressure on myself and Harry to 'fix' all that is broken with Great Britain's Ministry of Magic. Quite frankly, I have not the patience or the eagerness to do so. If I were to choose a career, right now, it would have nothing to do with the ministry. Harry feels the same way. _

_ Harry is my third purpose. You see, as of this day we are married. Merlin that is weird to write. We've been unable to disclose our relationship until now because we understood that some would be hurt and jealous, perhaps even outraged; but we also understood that we'd never get a moment of privacy if we disclosed the truth. We're so in love I don't know that I can articulate it with words…Harry is smirking as he reads over my shoulder. Of course he finds this amusing, rendering me speechless with the depth of our affections for one another. _

_ We chose to get married in the Muggle world for privacy. We all know that Harry Potter's wedding would be a spectacle for the entire world to view; and neither of us wanted that. My parents are happy for us and understand the rush for the two of us to get married._

_ My fourth purpose ties to all three. Harry and I are now living on a yacht, traveling the world and enjoying some very long spells of privacy and relaxation. We both could use it. The future is uncertain, and neither of us expects to know what will come of it, but we don't expect to return to England in the coming years. _

_ Harry and I will try to write every few months to let you know how we're doing. You were such a mother hen to us both and we treasure that. For now we refuse to let anyone contact us, save for a very private few who as of yet do not know how to contact us; rather we will contact them._

_ I hope you wish us well. I hope your school year starts off quite smoothly and we both wish you and the other teachers all the best!_

_ Hermione Jean Potter_

_P.S. Though our wedding was secret our marriage is not. We care not who knows about it now._

Minerva smiled. "What is it Minerva?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Hermione and Harry Potter were married today. They won't be returning to school, they're traveling on a yacht together."

"Married?" Filius Flitwick squeaked, "How delightful! Oh they'll be a splendid couple!" The rest of the staff agreed with him and the headmistress smiled. Harry and Hermione were very well loved here. She passed the letter around the table so that the others could read Hermione's words. All agreed with her and Harry's decision to leave England; no one deserved more rest and relaxation than the two teens.

* * *

Fleur smiled, "Bill! 'Ermione and 'Arry wrote us a letter," she gave the parchment to her husband, "Zey 'ave gotten married."

"Well we had a feeling they felt something more for each other when we saw him snuggled up to her that night after she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange," he said, smiling as he read the letter. They were happy, they were excited, and very much in love. It was downright sweet, to Bill's eyes. "I'm happy for them," he smiled.

"Me too," she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "I zhink that zhey vill be so happy togezher."

"They certainly deserve a happy ending," Bill stood up and picked up his wife, "I think we do too."

"I agree," she said, kissing him.

* * *

Luna smiled as she read the letter. It was nice to hear that they were a couple. Of course they were, though. The woozelworfs around them had indicated that already.

* * *

Neville grinned as he looked at Hannah, "Harry and Hermione are married and traveling the world!"

"Good," Hannah said, sitting next to him to read it, "they deserve a break. They've done enough for us all."

He nodded his head, "I worried that neither of them would see that; I'm glad that they have. I want the best for Hermione. She was always so great to me in school. Especially that first year."

Hannah ran her hands through his hair, "Well in her letter she wrote that they intend to bring you with them at some point for a vacation. It looks like you'll still get time with her."

Neville smiled, "I'm glad they're together. Harry will know to treasure her; and she'll do the same."

* * *

Hermione and Harry stopped in the early evening, Harry finding a nice area to stop for the night. He dropped anchor and, since they were out of sight from people, he pulled out the Elder wand to cast the runes on the boat before returning it to its place in Hermione's beaded bag. Only they knew that he had it. It was his, and he intended to keep it. It'd already proven useful when Harry had used the wand to cast a spell on his eyes to cease his need for glasses; his bride had taught him that one. Hermione kissed him, "Dinner?"

"Yes but afterwards I think we should get to our wedding night."

"First let's get to the haircuts."

Harry smiled and nodded. They'd made a pact to cut their hair. New life, new look. He was curious what Hermione would do with her hair, actually. It wasn't exactly bushy anymore. Rather her hair had tamed itself into curls. He went into the bathroom and Hermione cast the spell to cut his hair. When Harry looked in the mirror his head was nearly completely shorn, just some fuzz on his head. He smiled; it looked pretty good. "Do you want me to do yours?"

"No I already know what mine is going to look like. Do you have a preference?"

"I don't care what you do. I love you." She smiled and Harry hugged her, kissing her. "I do like burying my fingers in it though," he said, smiling.

"Noted," she ran her hands over his head, "I actually like this look on you. Who'd have thought?"'

He kissed her, "I'll start dinner so you can do your hair. Besides we can always use spells to re-grow it if you don't like it."

Hermione waited until he was gone before taking her wand and pointing it at her head. Pixie cut. Her parents would kill her if they saw what she had just done. Once she'd cleaned up the hair that had been shorn with her wand she headed to the galley to see Harry cooking. "I love a man that cooks."

He grinned and turned his head to look at her, "Wow. You really went short."

Hermione nodded and walked over to kiss him, "Do you like it?"

"I don't hate it. Might take me some getting used to; I've only ever seen you with long hair." She pressed against him and he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under her sundress. Oh he was _not _ready for that information. Not when they still had to eat and toast their marriage. Hermione kissed him and ran her hands over his shoulders, "You are so sexy and you're becoming quite the tease."

"Won't be a tease after tonight," she smiled, running her hands over the back of his neck, squeezing him affectionately. "Want help?"

"Depends on what area you're offering assistance in," he winked, Hermione laughing as she helped him make them dinner.

* * *

After eating dinner Hermione walked outside to admire the beauty of their surroundings while Harry made quick work of the cleanup. Ever since they'd left she'd been a bit quiet. He wondered if she was worried about reactions to news of their marriage. Harry grabbed the champagne and put it on ice. He had a bride to check on. She was standing outside, looking at the sunset, "It's beautiful," she said, turning to look at Harry.

He gazed at Hermione with the sunset behind her for a long minute before moving to her and kissing her, "Not as beautiful as the woman in my arms," he mumbled as his mouth moved to her neck. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he licked her pulse point. "I swear you will never want for anything."

She smiled and pulled him back to her lips, deepening the kiss as Harry's hands moved to her hips and pulled her against him. She could feel the beginnings of an erection in his pants and smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Harry tried to lean in and she stepped back, "I love you Harry but I want our first time to be in our bed, not on the deck of our ship."

He just grinned and accepted the hand she offered, letting her lead him down to their bedroom. Several times over the past few days Harry had been slightly nervous about finally being intimate with Hermione. He wanted to; and very badly. But they were both virgins. He'd expressed this to her and Hermione had done what's she'd always done when he was nervous about something over the years; she'd given him a couple of books. Actually those had helped alleviate his nervousness _and_ given him more than a few fantastic dreams.

Once they were in their bedroom he kissed her again, "Now to resume that kiss," he mumbled, Hermione smiling as his hands moved over her body. They kissed for a bit before Harry felt her rub against him and he groaned into her mouth, smiling as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his abs. "I love you Hermione Potter," he whispered, sliding out of his shirt as Hermione undid the button of his pants.

She grinned at the use of her new last name and stepped back, pulling the dress over her head while Harry wasn't paying attention, instead removing his pants at present. She tossed it aside, "I love you Harry Potter." He lifted his head to look at her and stared before licking his lips. Hermione smiled and pulled him against her, "Forever."

Harry felt he should have some witty retort but his brain felt like it had shut down. Probably from lack of blood, if his tented boxers were any indication. They kissed and he lifted her up, placing her on the bed as he gazed at the amazing body he was finally viewing, "Better than my dreams," he smiled.

"I think I'd have to agree," she responded, forcing his boxers off of his hips.

* * *

It was awkward, at first, but the couple had both always been quick learners. It was completely dark out when Harry went back out on deck in just his pants. Hermione had soon joined him, wearing just the button-down shirt he'd worn earlier. "I like that," he smiled as he poured her a glass of champagne, "I love you."

She accepted the glass and they clinked their glasses, Harry's other arm wrapped around her as they stood on deck. "We haven't opened the wedding presents yet," Hermione said, "I have them."

"I'll get the cake and you get on one of those deck lounges," he said.

Hermione took his glass from him and let him go down below deck for their wedding cake. This was nowhere near what she'd expected for her wedding day, but the day had been perfect, in her eyes. When Harry returned he felt himself swallow hard. Those long, gorgeous legs that Hermione had kept hidden all through their schooling were taunting him. "You know if you'd showed up in my dorm like that one night I'd have had to hex every boy in Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione grinned and shifted so that he could join her on the lounge. She'd magically anchored them to the deck early that afternoon. He cut the cake and put it on a plate, handing it to her, "I daresay tradition dictates we feed one another," she smiled.

"Are we going to rub it in one another's face?" Hermione gave him an innocent expression and he had a feeling the answer was yes. She picked up the piece of cake and moved it to his lips. He bit into it and she proceeded to rub it over his mouth, cheeks, and nose. "Of all the traditions we've broken today, this is the one I'm most surprised you haven't wanted to," he said. Hermione licked some of the cake off of his chin and he closed his eyes. That was nice. He let her continue until he knew she wouldn't expect it.

Harry flipped them and held her under him using his weight before grabbing a handful of cake and rubbing it all over her face. Hermione struggled in protest before yelling, "Harry!"

"I love you," he said, leaning in to kiss her before licking some frosting off of her nose, "I like eating cake this way."

"Our faces will be sticky."

Harry chuckled as he moved onto her cheek, "Should have thought of that before you did it first. You know I like revenge."

"So do I," she smiled. "I suppose if I wanted less of a challenge I'd have married someone else."

"Probably," he mumbled as he moved to her chin.

* * *

Once she was clean they refilled their champagne glasses and Hermione settled into Harry's arms as they opened the box from George. "Oh Harry…"

Harry smiled at the beautiful dragonskin bound photo album engraved with their names and the magical camera that were inside the box. "I read about this camera; you can take Muggle or magical photos with it. Perfect for taking pictures for your parents."

"But they're so expensive!"

He had to agree with that, but he wasn't surprised George had done this. "Well we did give him a house, plus I gave him and Fred the seed money for the store. I guess he wants to try and pay us back."

Hermione looked at him, "So I should have given _you_ detention our fifth year for all that testing on the first years?"

He just gave her his best innocent expression and she rolled her eyes, leaning against him as they opened the package from Oliver. Inside was a single Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. "Of course," she said.

Harry picked up the card that was with them and read:

_ Harry, this was your quidditch jersey from sixth year. Obviously it has your name on the back. I think you'll thank me once you see your gorgeous wife wearing your jersey. Pity I'm gay or else I would have jumped at the chance to stick her in a jersey that said Wood on the back._

Harry chuckled, "Well honestly I would be happy to see you wear my jersey."

Hermione debated this before leaning up to kiss his jaw, "I'll wear it once it smells like you, how's that?"

"Very acceptable," he said, tilting his head to kiss her before noticing something else in the box, "What's that?" Hermione picked up the smaller box and the envelope. She handed Harry the envelope to open. "Gift certificates to a boutique in Paris; I guess George told him we needed new clothes. What's in the box?"

She opened it to reveal a framed picture of George, Hermione, and Harry that had been taken a few weeks ago. "That was sweet of him," she smiled.

"No arguments here," he ran his hand down her side, lightly caressing her breast as he did. "I think we should try again. We have a learning curve to improve upon."

Hermione smiled and sat up, getting off of the lounge with the items, "Stay right there Harry I just want to put these away."

He obeyed, hoping she'd return and agree with him. Wait he'd never asked about birth control. Smooth one Potter. Harry did want a family, one day. But for now he wanted to enjoy time with the only person depending on him being the only person he depended on. When she returned she had the camera in her hands, "Hermione did you…what are we doing for birth control?"

"I made a long lasting potion using Professor Snape's stores. It had the rare ingredients I needed."

"How long does it last?"

"Until I brew and take the potion that makes it stop," she answered, "it's a very effective one. Madame Pomfrey made sure I'd done it properly because I didn't want to take any chances."

"Did she know what you were making it for?"

"Well I didn't say, 'I need it so that I can shag Harry Potter, my soon to be husband, senseless.' So I don't really see how she could have known," Hermione smiled. "She said that not even Professor Snape could have brewed it so well."

"High praise indeed for my beautiful wife," he watched her sit between his legs again, "What now?"

"We have a photo album to fill with memories," she smiled, "I want a picture of us on our wedding day." Harry smiled and set the magical camera to take their picture. The camera floated to the end of the chair and they settled in together as it took a picture before floating back to Harry's hands to show them the picture, "That's a good one."

"We're devastatingly gorgeous. I pity those that are near us," Harry chuckled. He tapped the camera with his wand and the picture became solid. He watched as photo-Harry kissed photo-Hermione on the cheek and she laughed. Hermione took out a pen from the pocket of the shirt and wrote on the back, _Wedding Day June 24, 1998_. Then she got up and Harry stood up with her, "I know it's early but I don't intend on sleeping."

She smiled before fixing him with a very lust-filled gaze, "Good because as you well know I stop at nothing until I'm an expert at whatever I'm trying to do."

"Merlin I'm lucky," he breathed, following her below deck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter. Here we are. Molly and company find out about a certain couple's marriage in this chapter. Lots of cheesy sweet fluffiness between our newlyweds. Then a blow-up.**

**I don't think you forgot, but I still don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Hermione and Harry woke the next morning nude, sore, and very happy. She stretched and looked up at him, "If you had told me that I would be married and naked in bed with Harry Potter one day when I was on that train to Hogwarts when we met I would have told you you were nuts."

He laughed and stretched before rolling on top of her, "I love you. And I would have said the same if you'd told me. I never even thought I'd have friends, let alone fall in love with my best friend."

She arched her back on the bed, her breasts rubbing against him, and smiled when Harry's erection hit her thigh, "I take it you approve of your wife's body."

"Very much," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her, "I think we can have a late start since it is our honeymoon." Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as she held him to her and she smiled into the kiss; they were both smiling an inordinate amount lately. It was a welcome change from their life a year ago.

* * *

They were eating breakfast together when Harry asked her, "Why were you so quiet yesterday?"

"Just thinking," she answered. "I do have an annoying habit of doing that don't I?"

"I don't think it's annoying," he said, "I guess I was just worried that maybe you regretted what we did."

She laughed, "Harry there are only a few things in my life I regret, and most of them involve not kissing you or telling you how I felt when I could have. Yesterday will never be one of them." He smiled and she reached for his hand, "I was thinking that the one that will no doubt be the most upset is a certain git's mother, who we all know was hoping to have her children marry The-Boy-Who-Lived and the brightest witch of our age," she explained.

"Well it would give her family respect since her youngest son is a right wanker," he nodded. "Do you think you'll miss England?"

"Well we can always have Neville, George, and Luna go to a country near where we're sailing and then pick them up. They can take a portkey home. I'll miss our friends, but ever since you showed me the memories of Dumbledore…"

"You've been angry at him for manipulating everyone and everything."

"Especially you," she nodded. "Anyway I guess I just don't care anymore. Everyone's always depended on you to save them from Voldemort, and on me to help you make everything right. I just can't stand that." Harry smiled and they shared a kiss before she went to take care of the dishes and he went to raise the anchor.

* * *

They'd been sailing for around two hours when Hermione suddenly got up from the deck chair where she was sunning herself and headed below deck. Thinking she wanted a book, Merlin knows he'd bought her plenty since they were traveling for an unknown amount of time, he thought nothing of that. If his Hermione was taking as much joy in relaxing as he was in just sailing their yacht then he'd happily pay a hundred times more for it.

So when she emerged with a devious smile and a parchment in her hand he was confused. That was most definitely not a book. And that look meant only a few things- first, Hermione was getting revenge; second, Hermione had a plan for a big coup. The third option Harry had learned last night and this morning, and he was certainly not opposed to that one. Of course there was a fourth; Hermione was not just into revenge. His brilliant bride held to her own moral code and should you break it she did not grant mercy. Hermione's punishments always included shaming and were far worse than any physical pain. Marietta Edgecombe had learned that the hard way.

Half of Harry didn't want to know, but the other half was dying to find out what she was up to, "Hermione, love, what is that?"

"I was just thinking, what if we made a copy of that picture we took yesterday, and one of us today in our _adorable_ boating clothes," Harry chuckled. He was wearing blue swim trunks, watershoes, and a white tank top while Hermione had on a similar outfit, though she was wearing short shorts that showed off her legs over her bikini bottom and her own tank top fit a bit tighter than his. Hermione continued despite her husband's chuckle, "And we would of course make sure that our wedding rings and my very beautiful, completely over-the-top engagement ring are visible. Then we would send this off with a copy of our wedding certificate to the Daily Prophet," she grinned at him, "And I want to demand that George watch Ron and Ginny's reactions and send us the memories. I want the pleasure of seeing their faces when they see that we are married and off on a fun trip alone on a boat with a very big bed."

There it was. That reminder of why she was his soulmate. He'd go to hell and back for the devious witch writing the letter, "Can I read the letter before you send it off?"

"Of course," she answered. "I was hoping you'd write it with me." Suddenly she heard ringing and grinned, "GEORGE!" She kissed Harry and bolted down the stairs to get into the cabin and grab the phone, "George?"

"Hermione!" He sounded so thrilled to hear her through the phone, "Oliver and I are both here. Dean Thomas used some spells to make it easier for us to use and so now he says it's like a 'speaker phone', whatever that means. How are you doing?"

"We love the presents," she smiled, "thank you both. They were perfect."

"Hermione? If you took a picture of you and Harry yesterday and it's decent, could I have a copy?" George asked; his voice somewhat quieter. The sorrow at not having his friends there with him even overwhelmed the attempt at a joke about what Harry and Hermione had no doubt been up to yesterday evening.

"Of course! Actually I was hoping you'd be able to help me, George." Hermione explained her plan to both of them, noticing Harry's arrival as he mouthed, 'just a break, dropped anchor already'. She cast a spell to put the phone on speaker as well, "Harry's here now too guys. Dean showed them how to use their new cell phones," she explained to Harry.

Harry laughed and they all talked about Ron and Ginny's no doubt rage at what Hermione wanted to do, though he noticed that Hermione didn't mention to Oliver and George about sending them the picture from last night, just about taking one today. She squeezed his hand and mouthed 'later' and he nodded. Hermione had her reasons. Maybe she had changed her mind or something.

* * *

They talked for a half hour before Oliver suddenly asked, "Umm, Hermione? How are you going to send mail here?"

"We'll be in Gothenburg, Sweden in," Hermione looked at Harry, unsure how long he thought it would take.

"I'd say another two days if your frisky husband can keep his hands off of you," Harry grinned. "If not, three," he added, letting his eyes wander over those legs. If she knew the effect she had on him…a quick look in her eyes told him she did.

"We're going to call ahead, there's a wizard post that has a phone and I'm going to call them today. They'll hold any mail addressed to Mr. or Mrs. Potter," she promised, "and we'll write you as soon as we meet land so that you can have your picture, George," Hermione added.

Harry understood and smiled as he enveloped her in his arms, "We even promise to not be doing anything perverse in it, unless you think us kissing is gross," he added.

"I'll live with it I guess," George said, but Harry noticed a teasing tone in George's voice that hadn't been there before. He knew that leaving would hurt George. But for once Harry had to put himself first, and he knew that Hermione felt the same. "I'll let you two get on with your honeymoon."

"Wait you never answered the question of how you were going to send mail in the middle of the ocean," Oliver said.

"Why Oliver Wood I'm offended," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter. I can do anything." With laughter they hung up.

* * *

Hermione tilted her head back to kiss his cheek, "I want George to have a special, private picture of us. So we'll take the second one, of us on our honeymoon, and then we'll send that to the Prophet and we'll make a copy of the other for George."

Harry nodded and ran his hands over her hips, "How about we go celebrate our honeymoon?"

"Why Mr. Potter that sounds quite wonderful," she smiled.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Potter approves," he picked her up and carried her below deck. He was finding it hard to resist his urges now that he could finally act on them. And he could see that Hermione had the same problem. Well problem was really too strong a word, he thought as Hermione pulled her tank top off and he placed her on the bed.

* * *

That afternoon Harry watched her place the letter, and the picture they'd taken, into an envelope. "How are you going to get the letter sent off before we get there?"

She smiled, "Phoenix."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled and pulled out the Elder wand, summoning Fawkes. "Hello there, old friend. May I present to you my lovely wife, Hermione Potter," Fawkes perched on Harry's shoulder and bowed to Hermione.

"Hello Fawkes. We need you to send a letter to the Daily Prophet for us, please. And then I need you to drop something off to George Weasley as well."

The Pheonix nodded and they sent him off with the letter and the photo. They grinned and Harry hauled the anchor up. They spent the afternoon with Harry teaching his bride how to sail. Harry was a natural at it, and as part of her wedding present to him she'd decided to let him teach her how to sail their boat. It was really the best present he'd ever received. They kissed frequently throughout the day and when they finally stopped for the night they stripped down to their swimsuits and jumped into the ocean together. "When did you learn to swim," she asked as Harry came over to her and kissed her.

"One time I was thrown into a pond," he answered, "kind of had to figure it out or drown."

"I swear if I ever meet them I'm going to hex them into oblivion."

Harry laughed and kissed her, "So do you like your husband with his missing glasses?"

"I'm glad we fixed your eyes," she smiled. "But what I like most is that I get to call you my husband." Harry ran his hands over her body and she kissed him before swimming away, making Harry chase her before they began splashing one another.

* * *

The next morning Fawkes dropped a newspaper on their bed before vanishing. Harry yawned and stretched while Hermione grabbed the paper, "Oh this is wonderful."

"Let's see," he said, wrapping his arms around his nude bride as they read together:

_**Dynamic Duo United For All Time: Harry Potter Marries Hermione Granger**_

_**By Zelda Stretton**_

_ Yesterday we at the Daily Prophet were presented with a letter from the Potters, as well as the above photo of them on their honeymoon. Enclosed below is their letter, as per their request:_

_ We're proud and delighted to announce our marriage to one another as it took place yesterday, the 24__th__ of June. Our love for one another has been longstanding, forged in war as we sought to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle. We spent long nights curled up together, talking about our lives and confessing our feelings for one another. We haven't slept alone in ages, actually. _

_ The two of us decided to not only get married, but to travel the world. Harry has never had a vacation in his life, and we're changing that. We have gone far above and beyond for Great Britain, and we're done being the saviors. Harry has done what he was destined to do, and now the reform of the Wizarding World is in all of your hands. We're done. Harry and Hermione Potter (that feels so good to write for both of us) are happy to just live for one another for the rest of our days._

_ At present we are now officially out of the country. We do not plan to return. It's impossible for us to have privacy if we stay, and it's virtually impossible to have a career on our merits. Harry came fully into the Potter fortune last year; we are set for life, no matter our plans._

_ We brought down Voldemort together. So when you raise your voice in disdain for Muggles and their culture remember that they raised us. That the heroes of this world came from Muggle households, and did their best to protect those households from harm. The pureblood by our side wanted comfort and quality of life; having neither he fled home with his tail between his legs. Never forget that house elves stood up to defend your freedom and that goblins fought to preserve your lives and gold. And never forget that peace doesn't come easy. –Harry James and Hermione Jean Potter_

_We at the Prophet would like to give our best wishes to the newlyweds and a heartfelt thank you for all they have done for us. _

"This is great. I'm glad we wrote that letter together," Harry said, looking at the photo of the two of them kissing in their sailing outfits, Hermione's ring very prominently displayed.

"This is fantastic." She looked at Fawkes, "I guess this is the first edition?" Fawkes nodded, "Please go spy on the Weasleys so we can see their reaction. Go to the Burrow."

Fawkes nodded and bowed before disappearing in a flash of fire. Harry looked at the title, "I think they're unknowingly calling us Batman and Robin," he chuckled.

"I'd rather be Catwoman," she said, rolling on top of him. "Now then, Batman," she tossed the paper aside, "let me show you what my tongue can do."

* * *

The entire Weasley family sat down for breakfast. George had a camera hidden in the room. He wanted to give Harry and Hermione pictures. He mentally sighed. He could have been eating breakfast with Oliver, talking about their evolving relationship. Instead he was sitting here with some of the people he most couldn't stand. Suddenly the owl with the _Daily Prophet_ entered and tossed it onto the table. Arthur paid it and it fled.

Molly picked up the paper and saw the headline, "THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!"

Bill looked up, "What?"  
"Harry and Hermione are married," Molly snarled.

"Oh yeah we already knew," Bill said, Fleur nodding. George and Charlie also nodded that they knew already.

"YOU KNEW?!"

"They've been engaged since the final battle," Charlie nodded.

"AND YOU LET THEM?" This time it was Ginny that yelled at them. "HARRY IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

"Sorry little sister," George said, "but you don't hold a candle to Hermione. When Harry looks at her, the rest of the world just melts away."

"THAT BITCH BELONGS TO ME SHE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN HER PLACE!" Ronald suddenly yelled. George and his other brothers looked at the rest of the family. They were all mental.

Suddenly Ginny screamed, "LOOK AT THE RING ON THAT MUDBLOOD SLAG'S HAND!" George, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur all put their hands on their wands, casting silent hexes and jinxes on Ginny, Ron, and Molly. If they were going to be so disgusting, they could suffer the consequences.

"At least we can challenge the marriage," Molly said, "it's not like they should even be able to get married."

"Yeah you do that Mum," Bill rolled his eyes, "you challenge Harry's marriage to Hermione. That's going to go over wonderfully."

"Yeah the press will eat you alive. They saved the wizarding world and the Weasleys repay that gratitude by breaking them up? You want to take on the two people who defeated Voldemort because you're greedy." Charlie shook his head, "That's a horrible death wish you have."

"That's also impossible," George smiled. "They got married in the Muggle world, and no one can disrupt their marriage."

"We can still break it," Ginny rubbed her hands together and George saw immediately why his friends had left England. His mother and sister clearly only saw dollar signs where Harry was concerned. "His money is in Gringotts, it can be ours."

"Zair money isn't in Gringotts," Fleur said, her rage coming to the forefront. "'Arry and 'Ermione moved everything overseas."

The two Weasley women stared at her with hate in their eyes. "While we're on the subject," Bill looked at his father, "Fleur and I are moving to France."

"I'm going back to Romania," Charlie nodded.

George looked at his mother, sister, and little brother, "I'm gay," he said.

Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all stood and hugged him, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oliver Wood," he answered. "Hermione and Harry already know. I wanted to tell them first. Ollie and I got them wedding presents and stood as witnesses for them at their ceremony."

"That's sweet," Bill smiled. "Come on. I'm disgusted to be a Weasley. First Ron flakes off of a super important mission because mummy isn't there for him and now my mother and sister want to destroy two lives for their own perverse pleasure. Well Mum, you can't. Harry and Hermione are legally married. The goblins placed Harry's money abroad because they're leaving England. I don't blame them. In fact, I intend to write them as soon as possible and congratulate them. Maybe invite them to spend some time in France."

"Oui zat would be magnifique!" Fleur smiled, "'Ermione and I could tan on zer boat." The three men and Fleur left the Burrow, Apparating to Shell Cottage where they could help Bill and Fleur pack up.

* * *

George looked at them, "I know how to contact Harry and Hermione. I was going to write them letters. If you want I can send some to them."

"Sure," Bill nodded, "Do you want to write them, Fleur? Maybe invite them to visit while they're near France?"

She smiled and nodded, heading off to write the letter. The brothers smiled and went to work, packing. "We could remove ourselves from the family," Charlie said.

"I think we should," George nodded. "I can always reopen the store with a different name. Harry once joked we should call it Pranks R Us, kind of like some Muggle toy store."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Revenge on the Weasleys is going to begin in this chapter. Harry and Hermione get to set the wheels in motion and why Harry was ever with Ginny in the first place is revealed :D **

* * *

When the Potters finally appeared topside that morning Harry had a very large smile on his face. This time Hermione cooked while Harry raised anchor and headed on their way. They hadn't really gone very far yesterday; too easily distracted. But they had no timeline, so they were okay with that. Once breakfast was ready Hermione ate quickly before walking out to take over the helm for him.

As he ate he thought about Sweden. Their reasoning was actually very simple. Sweden held a branch of the bank. Harry could place Hermione on the accounts (assuming she wasn't already) and get her a debit card of her own. He finished eating and cleaned up the dishes. He couldn't really imagine life getting any better than this. And since the Potter and Black families both had properties all over the world they could settle down anywhere, if they ever chose to settle down.

Harry walked up to see Hermione at the wheel. That was erotic. He slid his arms around her and felt her lean against him, "You are so sexy," he whispered. She smiled and then gasped as Harry's mouth was soon on her neck, his tongue slowly moving over her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips and Harry slid his hands into the waistband of her shorts. "I want you," he half-growled.

"Someone has to be at the wheel, love," she said though her body seemed to indicate the opposite as she pressed against him further.

"How about we take a break?" He was answered by Hermione turning around and kissing him. He was glad his wife was Hermione. Harry did not want to imagine what life would have been if he'd been saddled with Ginevra Weasley. That girl had more boyfriends than all of Hermione's dormmates in school combined and she moved between them rapidly. Harry pulled away from his bride and quickly moved to put the sail up so that they could drop anchor. When he saw Hermione dropping anchor he moved up to her, "You know, they're right."

"What about?"

"It always is the quiet ones," he picked her up, kissing her as they moved to the bench. Harry slid his tank top off easily, practically ripping his wife's as he sought access to her body. Hermione's hands moved over his chest and he smiled when she yanked him down for another kiss. This certainly made the hell that had been his life worth it.

* * *

After a few climaxes between them Harry conceded that they better keep on course. He pouted and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as he took the wheel, "Harry I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. Hermione kissed the back of his neck sweetly, "What was that for?"

"Being you," she answered, resting her forehead against his shoulder, "being just Harry."

He stepped to the side so she could be in front of him and he could wrap his arms around her, "You're the only one who's ever seen 'just Harry'. Everyone else sees dollar signs or newspaper headlines. So I should really thank you for only seeing 'just Harry'."

"How long until you think a certain red-headed family tries to break our marriage?"

"Not long. Oh boy are they in for a rude awakening. I'm actually glad we never revealed the truth about that love potion Ginny had been feeding me. This is a much better punishment."

"Lazarus knows about the potions. He could always do something."

Harry chuckled, "Vampires do make for pretty great business relationships. And they were really great at helping us itemize those vaults."

They fell silent for a bit, just savoring the closeness and the wind in their hair. Harry's watch beeped at 10am and she smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek as she left to go call her parents. With the time difference it should be the early evening there.

* * *

Fawkes returned that evening to show them the memories. "Wow," Harry looked at her, "I'm sorry Hermione."

"I'm not surprised with how they responded about me," she looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you," he ran his hands over her body. They were getting much closer to Sweden, and he was pretty pleased with himself. They'd get there tomorrow in time for lunch. He was looking forward to wining and dining Hermione. "You know, you're the classiest woman I've ever known. Can you imagine anyone else going to that restaurant for dinner tomorrow?"

She laughed, "No I can't. I'm the only one that could go there with you."

He leaned in to kiss her, "Maybe we should give them some retribution."

"Lazarus is in an excellent position to do so," she nodded. Lazarus was a vampire lawyer and one of the vampires assigned to their accounts. "I think that Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and George hexed those three though."

"Well they deserved it," she nuzzled his neck and he sighed, content. Lying out on deck in just their swimsuits was how they'd begun to enjoy their evenings. "You are so sexy," she kissed his jaw before rolling on top of him, straddling him. "I can't wait to see them outed as pureblood snobs."

"Their plan might have worked, too, if you hadn't picked up on it," Harry watched as she removed her bikini top. "I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad you listened to me."

"I'm glad ickle Ronnikins ditched us in the woods."

"Me too," she leaned down and kissed him. Harry's hands cupped those very wonderful breasts, "I think you have a favorite body part."

"You mean other than your brain?" She growled and attacked him with her mouth. He groaned as her tongue entered his mouth. People could say otherwise but truthfully that was what had most attracted him to Hermione in the first place; the rest was a major bonus.

* * *

George looked at the picture Harry and Hermione had sent him. He smiled. They looked so happy together. "George?"

"In here Ollie," he called out.

Oliver walked into the study and smiled at the picture, "They look good."

"It was taken on their wedding day," he said, "Hermione wrote the date on the back. Ollie, how do you feel about leaving Britain?"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Anywhere that isn't here," he answered.

Oliver sat next to him, "Problems with your family?"

"My mother, sister, and little brother are disgusting. Ginny called Hermione a mudblood slag today," George sighed, "and she and my mum are plotting how to break up their marriage."

"You want to leave the family then, I assume."

"Yes," he nodded.

Oliver tilted his head in thought, "Well I guess I could go elsewhere for quidditch."

"How about France? That way we'd be near Bill."

"France has a good quidditch league," Oliver rubbed his boyfriend's back, "if that's what you want then that's what we'll do. But what will you do about this place?"

"Kreacher!"

A loud pop was followed by, "Master George calls Kreacher?"

George looked down at the elf, "If I wanted to move out of the country, what would we do with the house?"

"Lady Hermiones says sell house and Kreacher goes with Master George," he nodded, "theys good masters to gives you loyal house elf."

Both men smiled, "Kreacher, how do you feel about France?"

* * *

Harry had never thought that he could feel so loved. But Hermione had certainly changed that; she was passionate about very few things. Harry and knowledge were her favorites. He enjoyed the attentions. Especially when they ended with her lips on his. But as they lay there, snuggling together on a lounge chair, he realized that Hermione had been the first to ever hug him. No one else ever had; their first year before he entered the last of that obstacle course when she'd wrapped her arms around him had been his first hug. Hell, his first kiss had been Hermione's lips on his cheek and forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

"You were the first person to ever hug me," he said.

Hermione smiled, "An honor I cherish," she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm also the first person you've ever snogged or had sex with."

"You'll be the only person I ever do those two things with," he chuckled. "I am a one woman man. And when that woman is the gorgeous and enticing Hermione Jean Potter I cannot be any luckier."

"Smooth talker," she teased.

"Only with you," he whispered, running his hands over her back and hips.

* * *

When they entered the bank the next day the vampires all smiled and greeted them warmly. Harry walked up to the counter with Hermione, "Hello, I was wondering if my wife was already on our accounts or if I had to add her to them."

"We are aware of your marriage," the vampire answered, "and we added her to the accounts. We are not unaware of the Muggle world. We have databases in which we flag your name so that we know if you need anything. We added Mrs. Potter to your accounts immediately. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "We also require legal assistance."

"So you both are finally going to file charges against the Weasleys?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "They defamed my wife and seek to destroy my marriage. I won't tolerate that."

"I shall immediately inform Lazarus. We already have the memories from your complaint. Is there anything more to add?"

"Do phoenix memories count as evidence? We have a very shameful memory of them."

"They do qualify," he nodded. He accepted the vial from Hermione, "Lazarus will take care of everything. We will give you occasional updates. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Hermione needs her own card to access the accounts," Harry requested.

"We will take care of that," he nodded. "I can manage that quickly."

Harry ran his hand over the small of Hermione's back, "Do you know of a place where we could get some formalwear? I want to take my wife out for dinner."

The vampire wrote down an address, "Go there. They're very good and they have both wizard and muggle wardrobes. They could hold you over until you get to France."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, accepting her debit card from him.

"What would you like your pin number to be? Your husband's is your birthday."

Hermione smiled, "0624, please. The day we got married."

"Of course," he cast a spell and then had two others walk them out, "Thank you for your business Mr. and Mrs. Potter. And again congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you very much," they both said before exiting the bank.

They headed toward the address the teller had directed them to, "They're so pleasant," Hermione said.

"Much moreso than the goblins," Harry nodded. "Let's get some clothes, then go get the mail. After that we can get ready for dinner."

"That sounds good," Hermione nodded, squeezing his hand.

* * *

They had quite the packet of letters waiting for them. Harry got the boat turned around so they'd be prepared for their departure tomorrow while Hermione looked through them. She recognized Fleur's writing, George's writing, Neville's writing, and Luna's writing. "I guess George offered to get the letters sent to us."

"That was nice of him," Harry said as he got the boat turned around, "France has a great port for us to stay in. I was thinking while we were there we could get a hotel room for a night. If that sounds good to you, of course; we could get massages. There's a great couple's package," he handed her a brochure from his pocket, "Lestat slipped it to me. He said that their French branch highly recommends it."

"We make the most interesting acquaintances," she smiled. "This sounds wonderful Harry. How about after we get turned around we read the letters?" Harry nodded and got the boat turned back around before they sat on the lounge together to read their letters.

"It's nice of Fleur to offer us a place to sleep," Harry said, putting the letter aside for now. "Neville seems really happy for us too."

"Luna too," she nodded, "I'm glad the Weasleys we like are making a stand against their mother." Harry nodded and kissed her, "Harry not now."

"But you're so sexy when you read," he mumbled, his hands sliding over her thighs, "and just because we're well practiced now doesn't mean we should stop."

"Harry," she closed her eyes as his mouth moved to that spot on her neck, "oh you bastard you know my weak spots."

He grinned against her neck before resuming his efforts, "Just say the word my love."

"Get us to our bed or I'm going to hex your genitals off."

"Not quite the dirty talk I was hoping for," he muttered as he picked her up, "but I'll take it, I suppose."

She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Harry, love, if we were in open water right now you'd already be inside me and we'd be offering quite the show to anyone flying overhead. I think we both know how much I enjoy using my mouth on your body." He shuddered. Hermione's surprising proficiency in oral sex had been a wonderful discovery. "Downstairs so we can use the silencing charms. I want you to make me scream."

"Much better," he kissed her as he walked down the steps toward their bedroom. "And I accept that challenge."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Britain is going to get spanked here. For me the ICW is essentially the United Nations but with teeth. They can punish countries that skirt the laws rather than point and say "No, bad Britain!" XD ****I upgraded their yacht. The image in my head wasn't working so I decided to change it. The new image feels better. **

**I am at present writing chapter 8 and was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but you all seem so eager to see some Weasleys get what's coming to them that I can't help but give you some of that. **

* * *

After just over a week on their yacht the couple felt as though they'd been doing this almost forever. Sailing felt very natural to Harry, but he was surprised at how natural it was for Hermione. She picked it right up. Their primary roles were Hermione being the navigator while Harry was at the helm of the ship. One thing she insisted on was them not being on any schedule. They'd been able to call her parents and the Grangers had made it clear that while they were excited to see them both, they didn't want them rushing to Australia. They wanted them to enjoy themselves.

As he sat at a Spanish café Harry smiled. They certainly were enjoying themselves. They had magically fortified their boat, but thus far it'd been smooth sailing. Spain had a wizarding port, and Harry was glad. The crews had expanded the kitchen and the pantry so that they could fit more food in it. Hermione sat down opposite him, "Harry, read this article."

He took the newspaper from her and read:

_**This is the Thanks They Get?**_

_**By Enrique Casillas**_

_Recently Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter left England; their reasoning was simple- they were done being heroes. Having sacrificed their childhoods and most of their teen years to stopping the dark wizard Voldemort, it is easily argued that at the very least these two deserve a vacation. They married in secret in the Muggle world and bought a Muggle yacht. Within three days of their departure, however, England began to move. Molly and Ginevra Weasley, of Ottery St. Catchpole, petitioned to have their marriage annulled. Their reason? Because Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, nee Granger, are not pureblood magical beings their marriage should be void. Unfortunately for these Weasleys, they seem to not be familiar with International Wizarding Law which states quite clearly that if something is legal in the Muggle world, it is thus legal in the Wizarding world. Their request would not have been noticed, perhaps, had another piece of legislation not been brought up. The Ministry of Magic seeks to capture and keep the Potters in Britain for the following reason: "They owe us." _

_ Lazarus, a lawyer with Alchemy Bank and a representative for the Potters, spoke at length about what would now happen, "International Wizarding Law grants every magical being certain rights. That these rights are being denied now, in Britain, is despicable. To treat the heroes that saved their arses like commodities to be used for personal profit is disgusting. I ask, on behalf of my clients and all magical creatures who Britain continues to seek to oppress, that the ICW and every wizard and witch the world over make your voice be heard about this pathetic and obvious attempt to manipulate and control the couple who saved Britain's arses in the first place."_

_ The couple in question's whereabouts are easily found. They have made no efforts to hide themselves. After stopping in Sweden for two days they headed back out onto the sea. While their ultimate destination is unknown, the ICW is seeking to pass legislation labeling Harry and Hermione Potter as diplomats who are to be protected and left alone by governments unless they request help. This legislation would be in effect all over the world. A representative for Britain's Ministry of Magic vehemently opposed this legislation though France, Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Sweden, Norway, Germany, and Greece introduced the legislation as a group. The United States signed on immediately, as did Australia, Canada, Brazil, Chile, South Africa, Egypt, Japan, and New Zealand. Others are expected to follow._

_ Lazarus indicated that charges from the Potters would be brought on Molly, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley. The charges include the use of love potions on Mr. Potter and Compulsion Charms on Mrs. Potter. The ICW promises swift and appropriate actions will take place. _

The article went on to criticize Britain for how they were treating Harry and Hermione now and how they'd previously treated the couple. "Wow," he said.

"I was quite pleased with this. I think Lazarus is brilliant."

Harry nodded, "I like how much better the news is outside of Britain."

She laughed, "It is, isn't it? I was surprised to see the article."

Harry looked over at her. "You're so hot." She smiled and Harry stood up, "Come on, we're on our honeymoon. Let's go enjoy that fact."

"You, sir, have a one track mind."

"Hey I can't help I married a brilliant and sexy witch. You're the one that said yes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because a handsome, sweet, kind and amazing wizard asked me to marry him. How do I turn him down?"

"You don't," he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione felt her toes curl and pulled him tighter to her, "I wonder if we can get this paper delivered."

"That would be nice," she released him and took his hand, "now let's get back to the boat." He grinned and they headed off for the marina.

* * *

Their plans to go below deck and enjoy their honeymoon were cut by the foreman of the crew. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," he nodded to them both, "We made the changes to the galley you requested. However we did notice that your ship's setup is…poor for long periods of time out at sea, which you no doubt will be undertaking yes?"

"Eventually we're heading for Australia," Hermione nodded.

"Yes well I am here to serve," he bowed, "My crew and I have been working on a stunning ship. We were intending to sell it. I contacted the Spanish Wizarding Consulate and they said it was acceptable to trade ships. This way Muggles won't be curious. I presume you bought this boat because of your rush to get out of England?"

"Most definitely," Harry nodded. "She was the only one that was ready for the water."

"If I could just show you the other ship. It is larger, but much more streamlined." He led them both to a dry dock where both Harry and Hermione stared at the large but incredibly beautiful sailing yacht. "Say hello to _Poseidon's Plunder_. All those runes on your boat? Already on this one. Come on, climb aboard."

* * *

Harry and the foreman helped Hermione up before joining her on deck, "This is amazing," Harry said. "How does she fly on the water?"

"As smooth as you can imagine. And she's sturdy, too," he added. "Unbreakable mast and hull," he pointed at the mast, "And sails are magically charmed to drop and raise on command. The engine is smooth and runs clean. The deck chairs and lounges are charmed to stay in place as well. We also put some fishing equipment on board so if you and your wife want some fresh fish…well you can have it. There's also a library below deck." Hermione was off like a shot. Harry grinned. Books always did make her happy.

"It looks like I could be the only one sailing it still; right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "It was designed for one person to sail. And it's charmed for a smoother ride. So if the water gets choppy it won't be uncomfortable for your wife to lay out here with you."

Harry's eyes glazed over at the thought of Hermione lying topless on the deck. "Mr. Potter?" Harry blinked and the man smiled, "I remember young love. No apologies necessary. If you want to explore the ship do so. I'll answer any questions you have."

Hermione emerged, "Harry come below deck. It's amazing."

He followed his bride and stared at the library. There was plenty of room for books. "You could fit pretty much every book we have in here."

"And with plenty of room for more!" Hermione grinned. "Come on you need to see the master bedroom and bathroom."

The bedroom was a decent size, slightly larger than their present one. The bathroom was much larger. In their present one it was hard for them both to fit in. There would be no problems with that in this bathroom. "The shower is fantastic. We have plenty of room here."

"This is so expensive though Harry. Our boat isn't worth this much."

"Well let's finish looking at everything before we talk to him," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "it's cool to just look."

* * *

They returned topside after awhile and noticed someone very official looking waiting for them, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, my name is Flavio Balderas and I am Spain's ambassador to the ICW. We would like to thank you for all you did in defeating Voldemort."

"We did what we had to," Hermione said. "That is all."

Balderas smiled, "Your modesty is refreshing. Britain is being rather…obstinate. Let us assure you that this boat has diplomatic status. They cannot touch you here, should they be stupid enough to try. It also has the ability to become invisible when danger is near. You'd be safe from pirates and anyone dumb enough to attack you."

Now it was Harry's turn to speak, "Our boat isn't worth this one."

Balderas chuckled, "Mr. Potter, this is a gift from the ICW. Spain has offered to buy your other boat from you. Alucard Santiago of Alchemy Bank is going to deal with all of that."

"Alucard," Hermione tilted her head in thought, "oh, we know him. He's a nice man."

Harry slid an arm around his wife, "This almost sounds too good to be true."

"Perhaps, but then Britain has never treated you as you both deserve. Lazarus and the other vampires contacted us. They wished us to assist in their efforts to keep you both safe. So we're doing this."

They looked at each other. The yacht really was gorgeous. "Well we'd have room for more books and clothes, and they have room for a place to store all those potions I made," Hermione said.

"Each country has a different sailing guide that identifies unknown islands. You could dock at them through the night because the waters are always calm." Balderas pulled out a collection of books, "All of the ICW countries, minus Britain of course, have sent their books to me to hand over to you. Sweden reported you were headed here so we were ready for you."

"Excuse us I need to talk to my husband for a minute," Hermione smiled at him before dragging Harry away. "This ship is gorgeous, Harry. And the foreman was right; ours is not designed for long distances like we're going."

Harry nodded and looked at the boat, "This ship does make you feel safe, doesn't it? I'd love to take her on the water."

"Say yes, Harry."

He smiled as he said, "Yes." She squealed and kissed him, Harry groaning as her tongue met his.

* * *

The foreman and his crew helped Harry and Hermione pack everything up and move it from _A New Beginning _to _Poseidon's Plunder_. Harry wasn't sure what Hermione was doing, whispering to Balderas, but when she stuck a pirate hat on his head later he realized what she'd asked the man for. "Very funny, love."

She laughed, "I think so. Tonight it stays in dry dock, tomorrow we take it out on the water. And Balderas invited us to meet other delegates from the ICW tonight at a dinner. I think he doesn't want them to think Spain is trying to hog us."

"If you wear the little black dress I'll wear the red shirt you like me in."

"Deal," she smiled, pulling him into the bathroom. Harry pulled his shirt off and leaned in to kiss her, "I already love this ship."

"Me too," he slid his shorts off and Hermione turned the shower on. "You have too many clothes on."

"I think you can help with that," she kissed him and removed her shorts. "You would be the sexiest pirate ever," she muttered into his mouth.

"You could be my wench," he teased before yanking her top off.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion they were greeted warmly by Balderas, who introduced them to representatives from all over the world. Also attending was Lazarus and a few other vampires that were on their accounts. "The boat is so wonderful. We're pretty excited. And the extra bedrooms are nice." Hermione smiled at the French ambassador, Sophie Bérard, "A few of our friends are moving to France. While their last name is Weasley, they are not like the ones still in England. Can we trust that your government won't hold their family against them?"

"We would never do that," she promised. "The Delacours are a very respected family. If zhey speak well of people, zhen they are viewed to be good people. Zhey speak highly of Bill. He is being asked to work at Alchemy Bank," she added.

"That's good. We intend to spend a long time in the Mediterranean. We want to visit some of the museums."

"If you need passes to the Louvre just write me. I shall make sure you get them," Sophie smiled at her, "We all have phones so you can call us if you need anything."

Hermione glanced over at Harry, "I need to go distract my husband. Thank you very much for your offer. I will take you up on it."

Harry hated these events normally, but everyone was really nice. At present he was talking to Owen Marr, the Australian ambassador. "I brought a couple things for you both. First, an address book with the numbers of all the government officials in the ICW as well as the magical governments of various countries; that way if you need help you can call them."

"That's useful. What else is there though? The boat and the phonebook is enough." Harry said, smiling as Hermione walked up to him, "Hello gorgeous," he leaned in and kissed her, "we got a special phonebook."

"I know Sophie told me," she slid an arm around him, "what about something else?"

"I think you know these two people," Owen smiled.

The couple watched as two people were led into the chamber, "MUM!" Hermione ran to her parents while Harry grinned at Owen.

"You're welcome. Now go on and see your in-laws."

He walked over and let her parents hug her, "You cut your hair," Emma Granger frowned, "Harry did you do this?"

"No she did it on her own. I just said I loved her no matter how she looked," Harry shook Dan Granger's hand, "It's a pleasure to see you both again."

"That's too formal for the man who married our daughter," Emma scolded, "we're only here for the night. Mr. Marr is taking us back with him after dinner. But we just had to see you two. This way you're not in any hurry to come see us."

Hermione pulled away from her father, "I'm just glad to see you both."

"You and Harry are clearly enjoying yourselves," Dan smirked. "That's good to see."

"I want to see the ring," Emma said. Harry slid his arms around Hermione while she showed off the engagement ring, "Oh Harry it's stunning."

Dan asked, "Isn't that a bit much, son?"

"Nothing is ever too much for my Hermione," Harry kissed her shoulder, "Besides, I couldn't get it for her until the morning we got married. I had to make up for that."

Hermione smiled, "You are such a smooth talker."

"I can't help that you're so stunningly beautiful," he responded.

* * *

After dinner they sat with her parents for a long while, talking about their plans and assuring them that grandchildren weren't happening anytime soon. Emma repeatedly told them that she was too young to be a grandmother. It took Hermione explaining the potion she had taken for them to relax. Harry found it amusing. He liked her parents. They were very nice to him. Owen Marr took them to the marina so that her parents could see their new yacht. "It's beautiful, you two."

"Yeah we like it too. Thanks to the ICW for giving this to us."

"We're glad you enjoy it. You deserve some pleasure and relaxation. You've done enough for us all."

"Thank you," Hermione said before hugging her parents, "We'll call you once a week, does that sound fair?"

"That's fine. You two should enjoy your honeymoon." Both Grangers hugged the Potters, which surprised but pleased Harry. They shook Owen's hand and thanked him again before he took a portkey out and the Grangers left with him.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms, "Just you and me on a big yacht that has privacy charms."

She slid her arms over his shoulders slowly, "Mmm whatever shall we do?"

"I can think of a few things," he grinned.

Hermione rotated her hips, feeling him hard against her, "I'm pretty sure, love, that right now you can only think of one."

"One thing, multiple positions," he responded, leaning in to kiss her. "Any complaints?"

"Only that we're still clothed."

"Not for long."

* * *

**Additional A/N- I do seem to end alot of these chapter with them having sex don't I? Hmmm...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Some anti-Molly/Ginny/Ron in this chappie. Full disclosure- my characters tend to like the same music that I do ;-) I laugh everytime I read a review rationalizing H/Hr having tons of sex. I'm not complaining; I wrote it that way on purpose. Chapter 8 will explain a little better just why they have so much. But for now, Chapter 7 and I'm off to buy groceries. Can't write on an empty stomach. (And I'm still writing Chapter 8 so you're basically now caught up to me.)**

* * *

The next morning they went over the runes of _Poseidon's Plunder_ together before heading to a café for breakfast. Harry bought a paper as they waited for their food. "Anything interesting?" Hermione asked.

"You mean anything about us? Not yet. So far just things about Spain's upcoming elections and some news from the Muggle world; they don't sell the Prophet here. Maybe Fawkes could get us a copy."

Hermione scanned the front page while Harry slipped through it, "You know, it's becoming very apparent that the magical world outside of Britain enjoys including Muggle things. Here's scores for Muggle footy."

"Have you ever been to a game?"

"No," he shook his head, "sports never really were followed at the Dursleys. I think because Dudley sucked at them."

Hermione nodded, "My dad likes footy. My mum got him tickets to the Manchester derby one year as a birthday present; he loved it." Harry smiled and put the paper to the side as their waiter arrived with their food.

"I think the married life agrees with us," he said before sneaking a bite of her omelet.

She rolled her eyes, "I think you're saying that because you want to eat off my plate."

"I'll pout," he offered.

"Give me the puppy dog eyes," she requested. Harry obliged and she let him take her toast. "I love you."

"I love you," Harry let her swipe some of his fruit, "anyplace you want to go before we take her out on the water?"

"No not at present. Right now I'd love to be on the water."

"Woman after my heart," he grinned.

She shook her head, "I already have it, Harry. I don't have to fight for it anymore."

* * *

Taking the ship out onto the water was everything Harry had expected. It moved to his will. "I think this ship might be the perfect fit for me," he said, watching her settle into a lounge, "How about we make our way around Portugal and head into the Mediterranean Sea? We could go play near Ibiza."

She smiled and nodded. "I like that idea. If I lay out will you get distracted and run us aground?"

"I can behave myself on occasion. I have tremendous willpower, you know."

Hermione laughed, "Lately your tremendous willpower has been in getting our clothes off and our bodily fluids on any surface we can find, Harry. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Harry grinned at her before turning his gaze back to the ocean. She did have a point. But on the other hand, they'd been sleeping together for a month and a half in secret with nothing more than a quick peck on the cheek or lips to tide them over. That had been torture. He felt her hands slide his tank top off, "Harry Potter, I love you and you need to quit beating yourself up for being so aroused by me. That month and a half was hard on me too," she kissed the back of his neck, "You look better with less clothing on."

"I feel the same about you," he grinned.

That night after dinner Hermione sat on Harry's lap, "I think this lifestyle of happiness and relaxation is very good for you," she ran her hands through his hair, "you just have this aura of calm."

"Well I think all the sex helps."

"Of course you do," she teased, leaning in to kiss him. "Let's go swimming together." Harry pouted until he saw the bikini she was wearing. Instead he leaped over the side of the boat after her.

* * *

Their arrival in Ibiza two days later was fun. Harry enjoyed her hands rubbing suntan oil into his body. "All mine," she nipped his ear before applying it to his head carefully. "I'm a lucky witch."

"I'm the lucky one," he turned his head and kissed her, "I'm lucky you could shake off the compulsion charms they were casting on you to fall for Ron."

"Ron's libido helped with that," she smiled. "He's the one that went after Lavender. Not smart to do when you've put a compulsion charm on a girl. It turns into a revulsion charm."

Harry laughed and moved behind her, "I'm glad we're having this private day of just us on the boat. We haven't had a day to just relax and do nothing. Not really."

"Love, on the days we've done nothing we usually end up in bed together."

"Only because you're so sexy," he kissed the back of her neck. "Remember when you told me Ginny was dosing me?"  
"Vividly," she sighed.

* * *

-Flashback to Their Sixth Year at Hogwarts-

Hermione quietly approached her best friend. He was getting those pathetically goofy looks again, "Harry?"  
"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to hate me or think I'm trying to hurt you."

He frowned and looked at her, "I would never do those things. I trust you."

"You've been upset with me over a broomstick before, Harry."

"Only because I was a bloody idiot," he muttered.

Hermione took his hands in hers, "Harry you're being dosed with a love potion. By Ginny."

"But Ginny sucks at potions."

"But her mother doesn't," she pointed out. "I mean honestly, Harry, do you think she loves Harry or The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry frowned and Hermione handed him a clear potion, "I asked Professor Slughorn for some of the antidote. If you take this and your feelings vanish…"

"Then she's been dosing me," he whispered. "Okay I'll take it."

Five minutes later Hermione had to sit on Harry to keep him from getting up and going to hurt Ginny. "I'm just going to tell you now," she held his head in her hands, "Ron's been casting compulsion charms on me to make me love him. I think he knows I would notice the effects of a love potion."

"I want to kill them both," he growled.

"You can't do that," she hugged him, "Harry I know how we can get back at them. They'll be punished. I promise you."

Harry looked her in the eyes. She was always there for him. He had to trust her. "Okay," he nodded. Hermione smiled.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"I'm glad I listened to you." Harry lay on his stomach reading a book, "I can't imagine either of us being with them. It'd be like a nightmare."

"I wonder how things are going for them," she said, lying on her back. "Probably not as great as things are going for us."

"That's not even possible. This is _perfect_."

* * *

It had all been very simple. Molly would demand an annulment since Ginny wasn't of age, Harry would come back to England to fight it, and they'd slip him the love potion again. Once he was under Ginny's control she'd give him a lust potion and then Ginny would get pregnant. Harry would then be anchored to England and Molly could buy all the things she'd always wanted but never been able to get before. She could let go of Hermione Granger; the little slag wasn't really worth it and was too smart for her own good. But Harry was the prize. All those years of patiently playing the good wife while her husband stupidly obsessed over Muggles, an obsession that cost him countless promotions; Arthur Weasley had no political aspirations. He was dull as a door knob to boot. As soon as Ginny got her hooks into Harry then she'd have all the money she wanted.

Instead the bloody ICW had stepped in and made sure that Britain obeyed _their_ laws. As far as Molly Weasley was concerned, only the laws of Britain mattered. It was how you kept magical beasts in line. It was how you made sure that vampires and werewolves and goblins knew their places in life. It was how those arrogant mudbloods learned that they were inferior to purebloods.

But Molly Weasley always had a plan. She figured if she doctored up a betrothal contract she could at least get some of Harry's fortune for breaking the contract. But the little bastard had managed to figure out her love potion scheme and reported it. No betrothal contract, real or otherwise, would ever hold weight now.

So now Molly Weasley sat in a jail cell with her daughter Ginny in a cell down the way and son Ron two floors below. Arthur had been fired from the Ministry for his wife and children's actions, as had Percy. The Weasleys had always been poor; now they were penniless. Their house was taken from them, as well as their land. Orders of Merlin had been revoked and in the course of just a week and a half they'd become public enemy number one. Rampaging mobs chanted at the Ministry to give the Weasleys over to be dealt with by them. And the Minister had the gall to actually consider it!

The only Weasleys that had made it out cleanly were Bill, Charlie, and George. All of them were gone from England. Not a trace was left behind. To boot the three prisoners all suffered from painful facial blisters that were leaving pockmarks all over their faces.

The ICW and the Potters' attorney, Lazarus the scumsucking vampire as Molly called him, had presented their case. It was surprisingly solid. The memories of the phoenix were particularly damning. The full Wizengamot panel had found all three Weasleys guilty. All three had their magical cores bound, then were sentenced. Molly was sentenced to death, Ron to 100 years in jail for not just the compulsion charms but helping Ginny dose Harry, and Ginny had been sentenced to life imprisonment.

In truth it was fortunate that the two children were kept in prison; all of Britain wanted them dead. Former friends were repulsed by what they learned from Harry and Hermione's memories and had demanded justice.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione docked in France they were both excited. Shopping together had become very, very fun for them; even if it was for clothes, which normally Harry hated shopping for. Instead he let Hermione dress him, and he would always approve of any clothes she purchased.

Shopping, a spa day, and romantic dinners filled their first week there. Then Harry had taken her to the Louvre. Hermione's joy and gratitude had nearly broken their bed when they returned home that night. They also found loads of books, Muggle and Magical, to add to their shelves. Their photo album was filling up nicely too. "Harry this bikini leaves little to the imagination."

"I don't have to imagine what you look like nude, love. I already know what you look like nude," he opened the dressing room door and entered it, "Wow," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think I can pull this off."

"I would say otherwise," he pulled her against him and leaned in to kiss her, "you look incredible. I'm so glad you never showed off your body before we got married. Otherwise I'd have had to kill to get to you."

"I would always choose you over everyone else," she smiled. Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, "Harry we should finish up we've got things to do before we see Bill and Fleur this weekend."

"Mmmhmm," Harry mumbled as his mouth moved to her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and Harry pressed his advantage.

"Not in the dressing room again."

"You're so beautiful," he slid his hands over her hips, affectionately squeezing at her bum before moving to kiss her again.

Hermione had enjoyed their first encounter in a dressing room but they really had to get ready to go to dinner with their friends. "If you stop now I'll get this suit, okay?"

Reluctantly Harry ceased his actions and she pushed him out of the stall so she could get dressed. "She has me well trained," he mumbled to himself as he debated pouting or using the puppy dog eyes.

When she exited she leaned down and kissed him, "You're getting a speedo."

"Okay," he nodded. She smiled. He was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

* * *

That day they also went to a few Muggle music stores. _Poseidon's Plunder_ had a CD player installed in it and so Harry and Hermione had decided to go find some music. Unlike Hermione, Harry had never really listened to music growing up; the Dursleys didn't tolerate music. Hermione's musical tastes had been influenced by her parents, but Harry rather liked most of it. He quickly realized that he liked classic rock the most and Hermione picked out loads of Rolling Stones, Van Halen, and Queen for him and from there Harry started looking for other music. He found he liked The Moody Blues, Duran Duran, and Loverboy too. Hermione found plenty of music she liked too and then they got some binders to organize them all.

Hermione put on a Queen album before finding Harry trying on the speedo she'd demanded he buy. "Well I like that," she smiled.

"Now I know how you feel," he leaned in and kissed her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry," she slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "I asked Sophie about getting the paper delivered. She said as long as were in the Mediterranean that WWN will deliver to us. I picked up today's since the delivery starts tomorrow."

"Anything about Britain?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm going to go start dinner. Anything in particular that you want?"

"We got that beautiful fresh fish today. Let's use that."

She kissed him sweetly, "Go read the paper. Then you can help me cook dinner." Harry nodded and went to sit down on deck with the paper. This was nice. He was looking forward to seeing Fleur and Bill that weekend. Not as much as he was looking forward to sailing leisurely around world with the love of his life, but then he didn't think anything could compare to that. He saw a large picture of an angry looking Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley in handcuffs and glanced at the article:

_**Guilty on All Counts!**_

_**By Celine Dufresne**_

_ At what could be considered the trial of the century all three defendants were found guilty of the crimes of administering (and making) love potions and casting compulsion charms on Harry and Hermione Potter. Under Veritaserum-compelled testimony Molly Weasley stated the following: "Harry Potter was supposed to fall in love with Ginny, get married to her, and produce an heir. Once they were married Ginny would make him sign over all of the accounts to her only and then she'd give me access. I could get the house I deserved and then You-Know-Who would kill the little bastard and we'd have all the money."_

_ Mrs. Weasley seemed ignorant that, should Tom Riddle have killed Harry Potter, all of Britain would have ended. She also became enraged when asked about Hermione Potter and accused the young woman of foiling her well-laid plans. Terms of slander peppered her speech as she talked about the brilliant Muggleborn witch. _

_ It became quite clear throughout the trial that Molly Weasley saw the boy merely as a pot of gold, and admitted to attempting to create a betrothal contract so that she could get his fortune. Harry and Hermione Potter were not present at the trial; their lawyer was there on their behalf. Lazarus had this to say when asked for a comment, "My clients were horrified when they realized what Molly Weasley was doing but were reticent to actually file charges. When they finally did it was to the revelation that Molly and Ginevra Weasley were seeking to annul their marriage. The Potters would have been happy to leave England and never return. However the Weasleys pushed and so they were prompted to respond. The Potters want simply to live their lives together. They only request to be left alone."_

_ Ginevra Weasley claimed that she was entitled to Harry Potter, who she viewed as an object. She echoed her mother's disparaging remarks for Hermione Potter, who she accused of 'stealing' Harry from her. _

_ Ronald Weasley was arrogant in court and his mother berated him for ruining their plans by ceasing his efforts to separate Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and turning the compulsion charm into a revulsion charm. Lazarus shared his clients' memories, which revealed that Hermione Potter approached Harry to tell him about the potion, as well as obtaining the potion which nullified it, in their sixth year. After that both Potters took to drinking from flasks sent to them by the Granger parents rather than their goblets. _

_ Toward the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts Harry confronted Ginevra about the potions, which Ginny denied and accused Hermione of dosing __him__ with a love potion. Several weeks later Ginny Weasley appeared to suffer an intense bout of acne that was incurable. Mr. Potter has confessed to that deed, claiming partial credit goes to Mrs. Potter for giving him the spell in the first place. _

_ These revelations culminated with guilty verdicts for all three Weasleys. Molly Weasley was sentenced to Death by Dementor's Kiss, Ginevra Weasley was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and Ronald Weasley was given 100 years in Azkaban. All three have had their magic bound. _

Harry sighed. They were free. It was over, finally. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the lounge chair. This was nice. He changed back into his shorts and a t-shirt before heading to their kitchen to help her cook dinner. "Are you okay?"

"We had to do it," he said. "I don't regret it. They clearly weren't who we thought they were. That's not our fault."

"Very wise," she kissed him, "If we had to go back and do it over, I'd have hexed them harder."

"I'd have kissed you sooner," he grinned.

"Smooth talker," she teased.

"For you, always," he kissed her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Well I finished this chapter today. I like to keep them around 3,000 words (this one clocked in at 3,247). Alot of stuff in this chapter. Some fluffy Harry & Hermione, some more stuff about the Weasleys, and a very angry Hermione Potter. I totally made up that potion name and in case you can't tell, I like alliteration. Reviews are always pleasant to read. So many favorites and follows! Thank you! Most of this story has been light-hearted, even the darker parts. Bit of a departure towards the end of this chapter. And I suddenly have inspiration for chapter 9. Yay!**

* * *

Harry felt a skip in his step the next day, and he was certain only part of that could be attributed to Hermione. Another part of it was that Molly's plans had been exposed and destroyed and he now knew that he could sleep easily, without concern for them trying to attack himself or Hermione. He kissed his bride gently and slid out of bed carefully before putting on his boxers and going to the kitchen to put on a pot of water for tea. He looked through the mini-fridge and pulled out some eggs. Hermione liked crepes, and Harry knew how to make them. Breakfast in bed was something he'd like to give her.

He was pretty impressed with himself as he carried down a tray with coffee, crepes filled with fresh fruit, and eggs. Hermione woke to see her wonderful husband arriving with breakfast, "You sir are my knight in shining armor."

"Armor's too constricting," he grinned, putting the tray on the bed before sliding back into bed and kissing her, "Good morning my love."

"It certainly is. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You said yes when I asked you to marry me," he kissed her again, "and I never need a reason to do this other than simply loving you."

Hermione smiled and cut into her crepes, "Fresh berries. Oh I love you even more." Chuckling, Harry settled in to eat breakfast with her.

* * *

Harry had never known Hermione to just relax. She was always doing something. So having watched her over the past two weeks completely unwind was a complete astonishment. He dutifully applied some sunscreen to her back for her before handing over the bottle for her to do him. "Some things magic just can't accomplish the same," she whispered as her hands wandered over his muscular back, "you know how I always berated quidditch?"

"Yes," he nodded, confused.

"Well I apologize. It did wonders for your body." He laughed. And laughed. Hermione was amazed he was still upright, he was laughing so hard. "What's so funny Harry?"

"It's just…" he took a deep breath to compose himself, "Ron told me in second year you'd never say anything good about Quidditch ever. I bet him a galleon you would, one day." Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. Harry turned and kissed her, "I love you," he whispered.

"That's not a secret," she kissed him and resumed applying the sunscreen, "don't whisper it."

"Well I just didn't want to make all the other girls here at the beach jealous."

She rolled her eyes and finished up, "There, you're all sunscreened up. Now leave me alone you jerk."

Harry handed her her book and settled on the blanket next to her, "I might be a jerk but I'm _your_ jerk."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she leaned over and kissed him. "We are so sweet it's almost sickening."

"We're newlyweds it's allowed," he ran a hand over her side.

* * *

Harry was taking a nap while Hermione was reading a book when someone approached them, "Excuse me are you Harry and Hermione Potter?"

She nudged Harry and glanced up before grinning, "George! Bill!" Hermione jumped up and wrapped an arm around each of them, "What are you doing here?"

Harry blinked a few times before seeing two familiar redheads, "Watch where you put your hands boys. She's mine."

"I'm married, he's gay. I think you're safe Harry," Bill teased. "You two look great," he hugged Harry once the other man had stood. "Looks like the married life agrees with you."

"We're enjoying it," Hermione smiled, "Are you here with Fleur and Oliver?"

"Just Fleur," George said, "Ollie has quidditch practice. Nice piece of beach you have here. We just arrived."

"Come join us," Harry said.

"We'll just go get our things and Fleur and come back," Bill nodded.

She looked at her husband after the two Weasleys had left, "They both seem happier."

"Britain is like a black cloud. Once you're out from under it everything is brighter and better." Harry reached over and kissed her, "I want to enjoy the last of my privacy with my bride."

"We're going to have the longest honeymoon ever," she mumbled before pulling him to her.

"Good we deserve it," he pulled her down onto the blanket and she rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"Are we interrupting?"

The couple ceased their snog, both very aware of the bulge in Harry's trunks. "Yes but we'll forgive you anyway," Hermione answered, turning her head to look at them.

"No baby Potters on the way yet? With the way you two were kissing I'm surprised."

"Hermione brewed Morgana's Marital Management," Harry said, sitting upright but keeping her on his lap, "before we set off for our journey."

"Zat potion ees very difficult," Fleur said admiringly. "I have nevair heard of someone zo young brewing eet. Eet ees very expensive."

"Well Professor Snape had all the ingredients so I made it. I had to do something to keep my mind off of our living situation."

"She brewed Polyjuice our second year. She's bloody brilliant," Harry boasted before leaning up to kiss her, "I think we need to cool off."

"Carry me?" Harry grinned in relief at her suggestion. He wasn't ashamed of the erection caused by snogging his lover; rather it was the inevitable teasing by the other guys for getting one so easily. He stood with Hermione's legs locking around his waist and he headed to the water where they fell in together.

* * *

They surfaced and Hermione kissed him, "I love you," she whispered.

"You know before you I never thought I would be happy like this. Every time after we make love I thank Fortune that you waited for me, that you understood how I felt without me having to say it. And I thank any and every deity I can think of off the top of my head that we both made it through that last battle."

She hugged him, "Harry I told you how I felt so that you'd know you needed to come back to me. That someone did love you for you and nothing else."

He kissed her, "I had the option to stay. I came back for you. Nothing else. Just you."

"Never let it be said that my husband isn't a romantic," she pulled him back down into the sea with her.

* * *

Eventually, after some splashing and teasing one another the couple went back to their blanket together, Harry picking up a towel to hand to her. "Did I mention you're a wonderful husband?"

"A few times," he grinned. Hermione kissed him and dried herself off. "So how have you three been?"

"Pretty good," George said, "Ollie and I live in Paris and I'm opening the shop here. We're calling it Pranks R Us." Hermione and Harry both laughed before they settled on their blanket, Hermione sitting between his legs. "You two look so much better since I last saw you and it's only been like three weeks."

Hermione smiled, "Well we've been relaxing and just enjoying one another's company."

"Frequently," Harry added, kissing her cheek. "It's been fun, sailing together. Amazing how easy it is to relax when there's no dark lord out to kill you."

"And your best friend and the man you love's life doesn't depend on you being three steps ahead of the bad guys," Hermione finished. "At least outside of Britain we're mostly left alone. The ICW likes to be sure we're safe."

"Yeah they're great," Harry wrapped his arms around her, "Are you two okay with us having your mum and youngest siblings arrested? We were worried what doing that could do to our friendships."

Bill shook his head, "You two did what you had to do. What my mother and siblings did was unconscionable. They would have kept trying if you didn't report them. They really wanted your money."

Hermione shook her head, "Her plans were easily foiled. How's your dad?"

"He didn't defend Mum, but he didn't stand up for you two either. I don't think he knows what to do now," George said. "Ginny was his little girl. I think her being locked up forever was hard on him." Bill nodded his agreement and Harry could only imagine what they were actually going through as a family, even if they weren't letting it show.

"Onto happier topics now," Fleur commanded, "when are you going to 'ave children?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "What was the agreed upon age? Thirty?"

"Twenty-nine or thirty," he smiled. He looked at the Weasleys, "We want to have some time for ourselves. Ever since we met we've had to put childhoods, first romances, teen years, social conventions for teenagers all off to the side while we did things that were far beyond our age and capability. But we did them anyway."

She nodded, "We never got to go on dates, with each other or even with others. Voldemort always seemed to get in the way at the most inopportune times. And when that wasn't happening we were studying. Every year we thought, 'Finally, a normal year at Hogwarts' but that never happened for us. The closest we got was fourth year and that didn't end well for us."

Harry squeezed her against him, "So we're doing all those things we would have liked to do. We go on dates, we go to waterparks and amusement parks, we go to the zoo and to museums, we go shopping together, we come to the beach. We snuggle at night under a blanket to keep warm and look up at the sky and we enjoy snogging and shagging one another whenever the urge hits us."

"What are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Hermione already knows what I want for my present. I'm just patiently waiting for the day."

"No parties, nothing like that. It's just going to be the two of us on our boat."

Harry kissed her, "Sounds perfect to me. Privacy is very underrated if you ask me."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent very pleasantly. Harry got to dump Hermione into the ocean a few times, then got chased by her for doing so before she tackled him back into the water; they had fun. Bill, George, and Fleur were fun to just hang out with, although both of the Potters noticed some tension still between them. Harry and Hermione said goodbye in time for dinner, then headed back to their ship to change and clean up from their beach day. "Sand really does get everywhere," Harry muttered as it fell out of his hair, "we should make a spell that removes sand from your body."

Hermione contemplated this as she removed her bikini so that she could take a shower, "It should be simple. It'd be like a banishing charm but a bit more specific."

"Did you notice that Bill and George seemed…well…depressed?"

She turned the shower on and slid out of her bottoms, "I don't know exactly what has been going on in England, but I don't think that we're getting the full story."

He nodded and slid out of his trunks before joining her in the shower, "We should contact Lazarus and find out what really happened at the trial."

"We can call up Lestat and schedule a meeting."

"Sounds good," Harry washed her hair for her, "you think there's something they're not telling us?"

"The Weasleys? Most definitely. Those sentences were strong. Something is going on, we just don't know what," Hermione leaned in to kiss him, "now let's just enjoy some time together and go out for dinner. We can call Lestat tonight." Harry liked this plan of action. Hermione was so good at making plans quickly. He found that useful throughout their schooling, and very comforting now.

* * *

They met with Lestat and Lazarus on Friday. They sat in the ICW embassy with them in a lounge Sophie had arranged for them. Harry held his wife's hand before asking, "What really happened in Britain with the Weasleys?"

Lazarus opened his briefcase and handed them a file folder filled with clippings from _The Daily Prophet_. The Potters scanned the headlines quickly so that the vampires could speak. _**Weasleys Dose Boy-Who-Lived**__, __**Weasleys run Potters out of Britain**__, __**Molly Weasley Runs Home of Terror**__, __**Love Potions Could Have Got Harry Potter Killed**__, __**Weasleys plotting Potter death**__, __**Weasley Secrets: Blood Status Matters More than Anything**__, __**The Weasleys' Outrageous Plot to Kill the Potters**__._

Hermione looked at Harry, "How many of these are actually true? They were all written by Rita Skeeter."

"The murder plots are true," Lazarus said. "We tried to keep it out of the papers but I think you both know how Skeeter is."

They nodded and Hermione shifted to sit in Harry's lap. She had a feeling he'd need the physical contact. "Tell us about the murder plots."

"Molly revealed a great many plots to get her hands on your money. Three of them included killing you. The first involved a lust potion for Harry getting a fifteen year old Ginny pregnant; then once she was pregnant they'd guilt you into handing over your cash and Molly would report your location to Voldemort. She'd be spared since she handed you over. Hermione was spending so much time with you, though, that Molly became concerned that if you took the lust potion Hermione would know about it or that your lust would be directed toward her. She ceased that one."

Hermione frowned, "But if Ginny was pregnant with a Potter Voldemort would stop at nothing to kill her too."

"Molly just wanted the money. Sacrificing her daughter was an acceptable outcome, in her eyes." Both teens shuddered. They knew Molly was greedy, but to sacrifice your own child for gold…neither one could imagine that. "If you want I can be less specific."

"No we need to know," Harry said.

"Murder plot number two was rather…painful. I wanted to kill her with my bare hands. She wanted to torture Hermione in order to make you sign over all of your vaults to her and your title as Lord Potter to Ronald Weasley."

"You can do that?" Harry asked. He was surprised. When he'd moved his fortune the vampires had called him Lord Potter and Harry had immediately removed the title from his name. He was not going to adhere to those pureblood methods, and the lord and lady business was all of that. Lestat had showed him how to remove the title and Harry had leaped at the chance.

"You can," Lestat answered. "It was used most frequently in the past if a family couldn't produce a male heir. The eldest daughter would marry someone and the son-in-law would become the lord."

"Sounds like pureblood politics to me," Hermione muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I loathe them, even if my father-in-law was one."

"Given our experiences with them I don't think my dad would hold it against you," Harry sighed and Hermione kissed his cheek. "So she'd torture my wife and I would sign everything over to her to stop her from torturing said wife. Then I presume they'd kill us?"

"Killing a Muggleborn and a half-blood don't typically come with intense sentences. Your status as saviors of the wizarding world is what gives you proper status."

"Anyway," Lazarus said, "this plot came after she found out you were married. Molly is a very skillful occlumens and was able to hide her thoughts from most but Veritaserum is the great equalizer, as they say."

"I love it when you use Muggle expressions," Hermione teased the vampire. He winked at her. He understood keeping the mood light. The sense of betrayal was still strong and Harry did not like being betrayed. He took loyalty very seriously and being betrayed did not leave a pleasant taste in his mouth.

"So plan 2 was utter shite," Harry said. "What was the third?"

Lazarus looked at Harry. He looked on edge. No wonder Hermione was sitting on his lap trying to comfort him. He'd seen Harry's accidental discharge of magic before. "Perhaps we should take a break so you can calm down."

Hermione nodded and pulled Harry up with her and into a bathroom she'd noticed on their way in. "Hermione what are…" Before he could say another word she was on her knees, sliding his shorts and boxers down his legs and using her mouth to distract him. He groaned and enjoyed her ministrations.

* * *

When they emerged thirty minutes later they both looked quite calm and content. Harry pulled her into his lap once he'd sat down, "I like holding you," he mumbled before burying his face in her hair.

"I enjoy it too," she promised, her hands running through his hair. "Tell us the last one, please?"

Lazarus looked down at his notes. He liked his clients, and he didn't like telling them bad news. But he understood them needing to know. "Molly's initial plan was arranged with Albus Dumbledore. She had a betrothal contract set up before Ginevra Weasley was even born. Albus assured her that you would not know a happy childhood and that even the simplest kind act was more than enough to gain your trust and affection. When you went and befriended Hermione she was outraged that there was a woman who could get in her way. Especially an intelligent one."

"She always tried to keep us separated," Harry said, holding tightly to Hermione.

The vampires both nodded, "She had a deal with Dumbledore that with the Dursleys abusing you she'd be nice and kind and then once you were of age and betrothed to Ginny properly she would give Dumbledore 25% of your wealth. Love potions, compulsion charms, all were acceptable to make a betrothal happen." The implications of this hurt Harry, but Hermione was enraged. He'd been betrayed so many times, by so many people; people who knew of the abuse by the Dursleys that he kept secret from her and did nothing to stop it. They were all counting on Harry to be a good person to fulfill their wicked greed while they manipulated and pushed him into dying at Voldemort's hand with less than minimal help provided.

Harry felt sick. Everyone but Hermione knew about the abuse and beatings he endured at the Dursleys. And no one had tried to stop it. If there was even a chance of them returning to Britain it was now gone. "Love I need to use the bathroom." She got off his lap and he left quickly. He really needed to vomit.

Hermione gazed at Lazarus looking murderous, "I want the Dursleys arrested and charged with everything you can make stick. I want their heads. And I want to know the roles of every Weasley who wasn't arrested in this plot. If they were involved…"

"I understand," Lazarus nodded. "I will take care of it immediately."

She nodded before getting up, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, my husband is not far from a breakdown. I need to make sure that doesn't happen." They both stood and bowed to her, even if she couldn't see because she'd already run out of the room.

"Remind me never to cross Hermione Potter," Lestat said to his colleague.

"She's far scarier than her husband," Lazarus nodded. "Perhaps that's why they're such a good match."

"Perhaps," Lestat nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Well there's alot packed into this chapter. It starts off heavy and grim, but by the end of it I'm back to lighthearted teasing between our couple. Hermione also gets to tease a vampire. I really, really like Lestat. I'm already working on another story with Hermione/Harry in which he will feature that is unrelated to this one. He kind of reminds me of Tonks, in a way. Immature, witty, always with a quick retort. This chapter took me a good chunk of yesterday and all day today to write, (minus, you know, life and reading fanfic) so expect my uploads from here on out to be slower. **

**As always I do not own Harry Potter. I make no $$$ from this work of fiction. **

**P.S. I totally slipped up in the story and missed it. Fortunately Hermione didn't and can be my voice of brilliance while I sit at my laptop giving myself a facepalm. So if you noticed my contrary betrothal contracts, I give you bonus points. I covered myself here though so no worries ;-)**

* * *

Harry was practically hugging the toilet bowl when Hermione found him. She knelt next to him as his lunch entered the toilet and rubbed his back. When he finished throwing up he glanced up at her, "Can you scourgify my mouth? I don't trust my hands." Since they were shaking Hermione couldn't blame him. She cast the spell and then pulled him into her embrace. "They all knew," he whispered.

"Come on, let's get you home. I'll hold you as long as you need my love," she kissed his forehead. They took a portkey back to the ship. Hermione pulled him below deck to their bedroom, where she stripped down and pulled him into the bed with her, resting his head on her breasts, "Relax Harry. I've got you. Just let it all go." And he did. Harry Potter finally broke down, crying against his wife as she whispered words of love and adoration.

He cried for a long time, letting the weight of the guilt and the pressure he'd long felt finally vanish. When he finally ceased Hermione just dried his tears and rubbed his head as he fell asleep. She'd make sure everyone responsible for Harry's suffering throughout his life would pay. With their blood, if she could manage that legally.

* * *

Later that evening Harry woke and felt rather gloomy and exhausted. Realizing he was lying on skin he glanced up to see Hermione. She was awake and still massaging his scalp. "How long was I asleep?"

She looked at his watch that was on the nightstand, "I'd say around four hours."

"And you just stayed here with me?"

"Of course," she frowned, "Harry you needed me. Where else would I be when you need me?"

He wasn't used to that. He slid up and kissed her, "Thank you."

"Harry you only have to ask and I'd do anything for you. And it's not that you're lucky to have me," she said before he could interrupt her, "it's that I love you. That's it. No other reason; it's not that I'm a wonderful person or anything else; it is just that I love you, Harry James Potter, and anyone that hurts you will suffer my wrath."

They were silent for a long while before Harry spoke, "I still think you're a wonderful person."

She smiled and kissed him, "Noted," she ran her hands through his hair, "do you think you can eat some dinner?"

"I think so," he nodded.

Hermione smiled and got up from the bed, sliding on a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. She tossed Harry a pair of boxers and his shorts before moving to the bed and kissing him, "We're cooking dinner together. Come on."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her and put on the clothes she'd given him before carrying her above deck. Just being near Hermione made Harry feel better and he could feel his spirits buoyed by her smile and obvious love for him.

* * *

The remaining days leading up to Harry's birthday were spent struggling to help Harry through all his pain and grief. Hermione received a visit from Lestat just six days before Harry's birthday. "I have managed the investigations, milady."

"Lestat we have gone over this. Just call me Hermione."

"Force of habit, I'm afraid," he smiled. While Hermione liked Lazarus just fine, she really liked Lestat. He was very charming and had a marvelous sense of humor; he was also quite the flirt. Normally Hermione hated that in a man, but his pickup lines were dreadful and so she found him endearing. "I contacted George, Bill, and you didn't specify if Fleur Delacour should be interviewed but I thought, for peace of mind, why not? Even if she hates Molly Weasley with the fire of a thousand suns."

"Not the right metaphor, oh pale one," she teased. "Did they test clean?"

"They all agreed immediately when I asked. I didn't even have to tell them why I thought you wanted them tested. They all seemed to know," he shrugged, "I didn't know they were such intelligent people. And they were respectful. I never expected Weasleys to be respectful."

"Lestat just get to the veritaserum interviews before I shove a clove of garlic up your arse."

While vampires weren't actually terrified of garlic, much like werewolves and silver there was a reaction to it being applied directly to the skin. Issues with the sun were utter hogwash, but there was some truth to the garlic. It was an allergic reaction, almost like hives. Lestat had very graciously answered all of Hermione's questions about vampires. The vampire in question cringed, "Very well, I apologize Hermione. Fleur came up fine and I slipped in some questions about allegiances to you and your husband as well as their reaction to what we had learned. She replied earnestly that both she and her husband had not known and when Bill had found out he'd been physically ill."

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and swallowed. "So Bill also came up clean?"

"Is that the Muggle term? I rather like that one. I was going to say positive but was told by a Muggle vampire that that's not a good term when it comes to medical tests, which he considers truth serum to be."

"He's very smart then. Yes if you'd said positive I would have been confused. Clean means there was no ill will or duplicitous actions by the person in question."

Lestat wrote that down, grateful for more lingo to learn. He then continued, "George Weasley also came up clean. He was worried you'd hate him for what his mother and siblings had done. All three are prepared to swear loyalty oaths to House Potter but I insisted that you and Harry would be furious if they did that."

"You know me so well," she smiled. "Any others?"

"Oliver Wood also came up clean. He harbors regrets for trying to make Harry focus more on quidditch than on surviving the school year and preparing to defeat Voldemort. Very nice young man, I think." Hermione nodded and he opened up the folder, "Charlie Weasley was harder to contact, but he has consented to the interview. I left the other two to Lazarus, since he's based out of London. He has sent me his reports, unless you'd rather wait for him?"

"No I want to know now," she stood up, "Percy knew, didn't he?"

"Yes he did," Lestat nodded. "He's already been charged as an accomplice. Lesser sentence; 20 years. It would have been ten if it weren't for the fact that he shot his mouth off about you being a Mudblood bitch and Harry being a snooty arrogant little prat. The new Wizengamot is working on making it illegal to use that word for muggleborns so they gave him a harsher sentence. I somehow doubt the boy will make it 10 years, let alone 20. He seems to have a weak will."

"And Arthur?"

Lestat looked at the folder, "A sad case. Not only was Arthur Weasley completely unaware of his wife's plans and arrangements with Dumbledore, they confounded him to make him sign the documents for betrothal at birth. He's also been force fed Amortentia for over 20 years. The poor man is in St. Mungo's right now, being weaned off of them. Lazarus said that right now the man is a shell, unable to really speak or anything. The most anyone got out of him was with the Veritaserum."

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. She'd always liked Arthur. She knew what prolonged exposure to Amortentia did. It was not pretty. Then something occurred to her, "Lestat, why would Molly Weasley have to doctor up a false betrothal contract if there was already a real one?"

"Technically speaking, my brilliant witch, there was never a real one. Albus Fumbledope did not have the authority to sign one in the first place. While the date that it was enacted was a few days after Harry's parents' deaths, the fact remains that the date it was signed was August 17th. Unless the calendar puts August after October, there is no way Fumbledope could ever claim it was valid."

"I wouldn't put it past him to try," she muttered.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't either. I met him once. Such an arrogant man. He did not understand how we vampires function. A name does not impress us. Actions do. His were abysmal. Anyway, there's another reason it wasn't valid; Fumbledope was not listed on any of the documents for suitable guardian that were written by James and Lily Potter. He could not ever sign such a contract. While the goblins of Gringotts kept a copy as evidence, they also stamped it VOID. Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, and Andromeda Tonks were all listed as suitable guardians for Harry. As for the Dursleys; well Lily made it quite clear that if Harry was left with them she would find a way to make the afterlife for the person responsible utter hell."

"I think I would get along splendid with my mother-in-law," she smiled.

"No arguments here," Lestat nodded. "Now as for the Dursleys. All three have been arrested, very publicly might I add, and charged with child abuse for the last 17 years. The ICW has Muggle contacts and squib operatives and they are taking care of the case. Just as you asked, they're being publicly put through the ringer. Their friends are being called to testify and they've been on seven different newspaper covers. We've found so many charges to charge them with it'd make your head spin."

"I don't need to know the details. Just tell me if they'll suffer for what they did to Harry? And that they'll be convicted?"

"Oh trust me, they will be," he gave her a malicious grin, "your ideas were splendid, by the way. We put a few of them into practice."

Hermione poured the vampire a cup of tea and smiled innocently, "My husband is forgiving, unless someone seeks to harm me. You have seen how he gets when I am threatened. However let me assure you that I would kill every last creature, be it two-legged or more, on this planet if I thought doing so would save my Harry. Hell, I'd do so if I learned every creature on this planet had simply wronged my Harry. No one will ever do what has been done to him again."

"Like I said to Lazarus, I never want to upset you."

"Why Lestat, I'm offended. I'm just a sweet and kind young woman making sure her husband is well taken care of." The two laughed at that before clinking their cups and finding lighter things to talk about.

* * *

When Harry returned from the market he was surprised to see Lestat leaving. He walked to the kitchen only to see Hermione washing the teacups. "Hello love," she kissed him, "How was your food shopping trip?"

"Very pleasant," he nodded. "Why was Lestat here?"

"I had him doing some work for me. He's very helpful."

"What kind of work?" He frowned, confused. Why hadn't he heard about this? They never kept secrets from one another. Trusting his wife, though, Harry waited for her to explain.

She sat him down and told him everything Lestat told her. Harry was also upset about Arthur, but relieved to hear about George and Bill. Hermione kissed him gently, "Harry? Are you mad at me for doing all of that behind your back?"

"I'm actually rather relived you did. I don't think I could have sat back, not knowing the answers. I'm glad you look out for me like I look out for you. And I agree with Lestat. You're scary."

Hermione smiled and pulled him to her for another kiss, "Well be that as it may, I just had to know who wouldn't hurt you. Plus we managed to ferret out Percy."

"Don't you mean Percy couldn't weasel out of trouble?" This earned Harry a grin from his bride before he made her laugh with his next quip, "Good thing Dumbledore is dead or you'd probably be hexing him until he didn't know a lemon drop from Xanax."

Now Hermione wasn't going to let that go, "Oh please Harry. Your mother is no doubt beating Fumbledope senseless in the afterlife until I can get there and join in the fun. No more lemon drops for him."

* * *

The next day Harry wrote to George and Bill, explaining that he didn't hold their mother's actions against them and offering to help pay for their father's medical stay and even move him from St. Mungo's to a French hospital so that they could be near him. Charlie also came back clean and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Whether it was for Harry not being betrayed or Bill and George not losing their only other brother she wasn't quite certain.

After lunch they went swimming, splashing and just unwinding. The next day Hermione was taking Harry to the zoo and he was excited about that. He'd only really ever been once with the Dursleys. When he'd told Hermione about sending a snake after his cousin Hermione laughed before getting an evil grin. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," she shrugged. Harry chose to let that go. He didn't really want to know what all Hermione was up to. He had no doubts that it wouldn't be anything good.

The remaining days leading up to Harry's birthday she took him to an amusement park, a water park, an arcade; Harry was having a blast. They also had a day of just relaxation on the beach. "This is the best summer of my life," he announced to her the night before his birthday as she gave him a massage.

"I'm glad I could arrange for that," she kissed the back of his neck, "You know, Harry, it is almost your birthday."

"Yeah?"

"And we are naked and in bed together."

"Still don't get where this is going, my love."

"I'm just observing that we didn't have sex today, which is astounding given our rather insatiable appetites in the bedroom."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He turned to face her and pulled her in for a searing kiss that left her gasping for air, "We should correct that."

"I'm glad you see my side of things," she grinned.

* * *

Shortly after they got married, Hermione had asked Harry what he wanted for his birthday. His response had been Hermione and privacy. So they sailed through the Mediterranean for part of the day, then found a private island in one of the books they'd been given. After laying anchor Harry and Hermione played in the ocean before she pulled him to the beach with a smile, "You got the privacy part of your present, now you get me." Harry was grinning the rest of the day.

Since they intended to sail for the Caribbean about halfway through August they decided to spend the first half saying goodbye to the few friends they had left behind. Lazarus first contacted Neville Longbottom, who asked if his girlfriend could come. Lazarus nodded in confirmation; his employers had a list of people not allowed in case their friends wanted to bring someone. Hannah Abbott was not on that list.

When Neville and Hannah arrived in Italy they looked around, confused. "Welcome to Italy!" A vampire walked forward and spoke, "Lord and Lady Potter would like you to please join them on their yacht. I am to deliver you. My name is Lestat and I am their humble servant." He almost chuckled at the looks on the two teens' faces as he bowed deeply. Hermione was quite right; they were both awestruck by his prepared speech. Harry hadn't seen the joke, at first, but once Hermione had explained the plan fully he'd caught on. It had even been his suggestion to present have Lestat himself as the 'humble' servant. Something that had Hermione rolling with laughter; Lestat was many things. None of them were humble. Lestat presented them with a portkey and took their luggage. Once they had vanished he did too.

When they arrived at the boat Harry and Hermione were both lying out, enjoying the beautiful day. Lestat couldn't blame them. For the two days prior it had been raining. "Your guests have arrived."

"Oh look love your boytoy is here," Harry teased, sitting up and smiling at them, "Hey Neville, Hannah."

"My Lord shall I place their things in their room?"

"Yes please Lestat," Hermione answered for Harry. "We can entertain our guests while you're gone." Lestat nodded and once he was out of sight started laughing. They were both keeping up the game nicely. So long as Hermione didn't actually shove garlic up his rear he could keep the charade going.

"Lord Potter?" Neville asked before being stunned by the sight of Hermione in a bikini. He'd never seen such little clothing on a witch before. "Are you sure that's a swimsuit?"

"I don't think that our pureblood friend is used to Muggle fashion," Hermione smiled. Harry laughed.

"Neville, mate, I have one rule. Look don't touch. The only bloke rubbing oil on my Hermione's body is me." Harry got up from the lounge and walked over to shake the other man's hand, "It's great to see you both, though."

"You two look great," Hannah smiled, shaking Hermione's hand since she didn't know her very well, "I guess being married works for the two of you?"

"One of the best things we've ever done," Hermione smiled, pulling Harry to her to kiss him.

Neville still looked stunned, "Lord Potter?"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another before laughing, "I came into the title when I turned 16, not that anyone told me," Harry said. "But I already stripped us both of it. No offense, Neville, but we're shoving that pureblood act where it belongs. In the mud. We're just Mr. and Mrs. Potter, on a long honeymoon traveling the world because we're young, in love, and quite frankly deserve it."

Neville sighed in relief at not having to call Harry 'Lord Potter', "So your humble servant?"

"A vampire who is on the Potter account. He's young and is our liaison between Alchemy Bank and our lawyers while we're here in the Mediterranean. He has a wicked sense of humor. Although I guess I do too and I know my Hermione does."

* * *

Harry took them sailing to a private island, the other couple changing into swimsuits down in their room as they headed there. Hermione lay out in full view of Harry at the wheel, a smile on her face as she watched her husband the captain, "Cap'n Harry, I think you should wear the hat."

"I thought we agreed that the hat only gets put on in our bedroom?"

Hermione huffed something that Harry thought sounded like 'spoilsport' but he couldn't be sure. He just grinned and chuckled. She could never feign anger with him for long. Their attraction was too overwhelming for the both of them. "Think Hannah and Neville got lost?"

"Maybe they haven't been intimate yet and are taking their time. Then they'd have to get dressed in private."

"I forget that not everyone just wears their swimsuit under their clothes," Harry chuckled. "I think this lifestyle agrees with me."

"I agree with that," she lifted her sunglasses to give him an appreciative once-over.

* * *

**A/N- I confess to laughing as I imagine Lily Potter beating the crap out of Albus Dumbledore in the afterlife. As for Fumbledope, I was trying to think up a nickname to mock him that they could use. I'd never heard that one before, so I decided to give it a go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Chapter 10! Wow. And officially more reviews on this story than any other. I always look at reviews as accomplishments. You liked it enough to tell me so or express a concern or hope for a certain character's future. I enjoy that very much. If you don't like Draco I don't know that you'll be happy with me after this. If you do like Draco then you might be pleased with me. I intended to just introduce Draco and leave you guessing about his relationship with the Potters but I decided not to do that and instead offer some background. **

**I think cultural differences are always fun to point out between the Pureblood ruled magical world and the Muggle world. Neville's my connection to these differences. Don't hate him ;-)**

* * *

Neville Longbottom was flummoxed. His and Hannah's things were in the same room, Hermione was wearing hardly any clothing, and Harry was wearing a really small bathing suit too. He didn't understand that at all. They seemed so different from the Harry and Hermione he knew at Hogwarts. It just didn't make sense.

Hannah finished getting ready in the bathroom before exiting. "Neville? Are you ready?"

"Why would Hermione wear such clothing in front of people?"

Hannah, also being from a pureblood family, understood Neville's confusion. "They're dressed like Muggles, Neville. And they both look happy. Besides I think she likes Harry gazing at her body."

"It feels…indecent."

She shook her head, "Neville, you're sounding like those pureblood ideals they've left behind in Britain."

He thought about this as they emerged to see the couple in question teasing one another. "You have a nice bum Mr. Potter."

"Not as nice as yours, Mrs. Potter," Harry retorted, "Almost there."

"Good I want some attention from my husband," she stretched and arched her back and Harry glanced at her breasts, "not that I don't know how to manage that."

"You're very good at managing that," Harry smiled. "Now no distractions or I'll run her aground." Hermione saluted him which left Harry sticking his tongue out at her.

Neville cleared his throat, "Where did your vampire go?"

"Lestat left after he delivered your things to your room. He does have other things to do and our little joke is over," Hermione answered. "Are you okay Neville? You look flustered."

"Well…you're almost…I mean…"

"Neville's not used to seeing that much skin on a witch," Hannah explained for him, "he's a little uncomfortable."

Harry was about to respond when they heard a noise and Lazarus appeared with Draco Malfoy, "My L-Harry, he needs your help. Please, help him," he said. "I must return now but if you agree to take him under House Potter he'll be safe."

Draco looked like shite and Hermione nodded to her husband. Harry spoke to Lazarus, "Draco Malfoy is now under the protections of House Potter. He is my brother."

Lazarus grinned as a small ring appeared on Draco's right ring finger. "Excellent. Hermione, I trust you have potions to heal him. I have to go immediately. Don't worry, you're both safe and no harm shall be done except to a few people who've tried to harm House Potter."

"I love vampires," Hermione said as she got up and moved to Draco, "Can you speak?" He opened his mouth and she saw blood. "Can you swallow?"  
He nodded and Hermione kissed Harry, "You get us there, I'm taking him downstairs to our bathroom and then to his own bedroom."

"I love you," Harry said as she wrapped Draco's arm around her neck to help him down below deck.

"I love you," Hermione responded before disappearing.

"Did you just call Draco Malfoy your brother?" Neville asked, stunned.

"Which is more shocking, Neville? Hermione's bathing suit or Malfoy's appearance?"

"It's just so much to absorb Harry," he frowned, sitting in the lounge chair. He and Hannah both wore swimsuits that covered most of their bodies.

* * *

Hermione used her wand to cast the healing spells she could, then gave Draco a pen and some paper, "Write what injuries you have Draco. I have loads of potions we can give you. For starters I'll give you a blood replenishing one. Also, I need to strip you down to your underwear. I can do alot of the healing with my wand."

He just nodded and helped get his robes and shirt off before beginning to write while she removed his pants. She noticed that the Dark Mark was not on his arm. She wasn't surprised; she'd always told Harry he wouldn't take it. "Does Lazarus know who did this to you?" He nodded and Hermione healed the bruises on his body with her wand, "Any damage to your bum or genitalia?"

He shook his head in the negative and then Hermione began applying some salves to the wounds. "They'll burn, Draco, but they'll heal quickly. I used every ingredient Snape had. This won't make a dent in my potions stores." After the salves she began the potions before calling out, "Lestat!"

"Yes oh bronzed goddess?"

"Don't make me pull out the garlic. Draco here needs clothes. Full gamut. Formalwear, casualwear, underwear, swimwear, you get the idea. I trust you can dress him well?"

"Most certainly. If I may take his measurements I will be back in a jiffy," he pulled out some tape and Draco was measured as he finished up his potions and the healing from Hermione's wand.

* * *

Once that was done Hermione went and got some food from the galley. Draco ate before finally speaking, "Thank you."

"You're now legally Harry's brother. Next to me you're probably the safest person in the world." Draco nodded, grateful for all of this. "I won't ask you to tell me what happened. Harry won't either. But if you want to tell us we will both listen."

"I'm not quite ready," he said. "I saw Longbottom. I guess he's your guest?"

"Neville can't even look at me without blushing and stammering. Do purebloods really not know a bikini?"

Draco nodded, "I do because I went to the Muggle world afterwards. Imagine my shock at seeing shopping malls and the things Muggles wore. I remember at the Quidditch World Cup you told Harry it was no wonder Muggleborns thought wizards were so ludicrous. I understood why then, finally. We must seem like prudes and most of us don't understand how to dress at all in the Muggle world."

"Well not you, for you I'd settle with arse. I notice that me being in a bikini doesn't distract you."

"Not like I haven't seen one before," he shrugged. "Plus I got some views while you were healing me," he winked.

"Harry's policy is look, don't touch. Honor that, Draco."

"The only time I'll touch you is as a friend, provided you don't hate me for being such a dragon turd throughout school."

Hermione smiled, "You just admitted you were shite in the past. I can accept that as an apology. Now if you were Fumbledope I'd beat your brains in. Unfortunately he's dead and I cannot do so."

"There's always the afterlife," Draco offered. "I think over 150 years of growing rage would be hell for the old bastard."

Hermione laughed and helped him up, "Come on Lestat should have some clothes in what will be your room. It has its own bathroom so that will help. Then you're earning your keep and helping me with lunch."

"Yes ma'am," Draco saluted her.

She rolled her eyes, "Harry's behind me and told you to do that, didn't he."

"Actually I did," she turned to see Lestat smiling at her, "Here I got him some lounging clothes too. Now if there's nothing else, I'll see you when I take Mr. Longbottom and Miss Abbott home."

"That's fine, Lestat. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He handed Draco the clothes and left.

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Yes," she led him to his room. "Explore if you want afterwards. It's not quite lunchtime yet." Draco nodded and thanked her again before moving to the bathroom. Hermione smiled and went up to see her husband.

* * *

When Hermione appeared topside Harry felt her arms snake around him, "How is he?"

"Healed. As for his mental state, he saluted me."

"Lestat made him do that," Harry chuckled, "well then we know he's doing better. Did he talk about what happened?"

"We avoided that topic, but he knows we won't ask. We'll let him tell us when he's ready."

"Good," Harry nodded. "I guess we might have company when we head to the Caribbean."

"I think Draco could use the fresh start," Hermione said, her voice full of concern and worry.

Harry nodded and enjoyed her arms around him before he finally cast the spell to have the sail roll back up. He turned and kissed her, "I need to drop anchor."

"Fine go be my big strong husband," a kiss and a wink had him on his way. Harry chuckled as he dropped anchor. Without Hermione, Harry didn't know where he'd end up in life. He presumed it wasn't here, though.

"Daydreaming?"

Harry turned to see Draco wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt. "Just thinking about how different my life could have been if I'd not saved her from that troll," Harry answered.

"You'd have been dead before the end of the first year if Fumbledope had his way."

"Fumbledope?"

Draco shrugged, "Hermione used it, I thought it was funny. I see Neville is still stunned by her outfit."

"Do purebloods really cover themselves up that much?"

Draco nodded, "Say what you will about my family, they wore their prejudices on their sleeves at least. Most purebloods are more like the Weasleys, hiding their disgust but still instilling it into their children. And then there are the families like the Longbottoms. They don't actually have anything against Muggles, but they find them beneath them. Stupid and needing to be revered as disabled in some way. When I was living in the Muggle world I saw this young woman in a wheelchair. She was wheeling herself along when suddenly someone started pushing her. They meant to help but she was outraged. I didn't understand it at first but then I thought about it. People like Fumbledope look at Muggles as having some kind of handicap, and they praise them condescendingly for finding alternatives to magic. As though it's all that difficult to do in the first place; in reality wizards are just lazy. If a wizard doesn't want to do the wash or dishes, they use magic or a house elf. If a Muggles wants to do the same, they invent a machine. That's the real ingenuity."

"A schoolteacher of mine once said that there are many inventions throughout history that [Muggles] would have created regardless, because there was a need for it. And you frequently see the same things being created in old civilizations around the world," Harry said. "The wheel, the pyramids, arrows, physical structures that leave people scratching their heads at how ancients could have done that. It's not magic, it's sheer will. Muggles have the drive that few wizards have probably ever had." Harry smiled, "I think that's why, even though I hated the Dursleys, I refused to lose contact with the Muggle world. Also I like video games."

"Me too I was wondering if we could figure out how to get a couple of systems so we can play and charge them?"

Harry grinned, "Hermione put a rune on my watch so that the battery never dies. I'm sure she could do the same for some gaming systems," he reasoned. "We should just suck up to her."

* * *

Draco helped Hermione make lunch while Harry transfigured a table and some chairs on the beach. Neville was soon helping him and Harry decided to speak, "Look Neville, I know you've never seen a woman wear anything like Hermione is but can you quit gawking at her? She's uncomfortable; I can see it in her eyes."

Neville blushed, "It's not that I've never seen a woman wear anything like that. I've never seen a woman before," he whispered.

Harry frowned as he tried to process what Neville was saying. He looked at Neville, "You've never seen a woman nude?" He shook his head and Harry was now really confused. He knew Draco had seen nude women, even before his time in Muggle England.

"I'm waiting for my wedding night," Neville said. "I get that you and Hermione probably didn't but…"

"Whoa there Neville. Hermione and I were both virgins on our wedding night. Maybe because we had to, given our circumstances at the time, but we still both knew basic anatomy. You've never even seen a picture of a nude woman?" He shook his head again and Harry couldn't believe that. "How do you satisfy your wife if you don't know about her body? I can't imagine my wedding night not knowing about basic anatomy. Hermione and I didn't know what the other looked like but we sure as hell read up on pleasuring one another. Being unable please her sexually would have crushed me."

When Hermione and Draco emerged with food Harry levitated it to the table on the beach while Draco and Hermione jumped into the water to make their way over. Harry noticed that Draco seemed lighter, happier. He sat on Hermione's other side while Harry leaned in to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled. "Let's eat. You and I tend to work up an appetite."

"We do indeed," Harry smiled.

* * *

Lunch was mostly quiet, with Neville still struggling with both Hermione's appearance and Draco seemingly being on friendly terms with the Potters. And in a Muggle swimsuit as well. After lunch Harry scooped Hermione up and tossed her into the water only for her to drag him down into it with her. Draco laughed as Harry was yanked in by his surprisingly strong wife. When the couple emerged for air she pulled him to her and they kissed passionately. "You're lucky I love you too much to kill you."

"I am," he mumbled before proceeding to snog her.

* * *

That night in their room Harry felt Hermione slide into their bed and press her body against his, "Draco has a Dreamless Draught. He should be fine for tonight."

Harry cupped her breast and gently brushed his thumb over her nipple, receiving a moan from her for his efforts. "I'm glad you're so determined to help people. But out of everything we've ever talked about, you've never told me how he approached you our sixth year."

Hermione growled when he removed his hands from her, "If I tell you you have to promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise I won't get mad," he leaned in and kissed her before Hermione began her story.

-Flashback-

"Hey Granger!" Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy, alone, running up the corridor toward her. "I need to talk to you."

Hermione eyed him, "So talk, Malfoy. Just because I don't think you're a Death Eater doesn't mean I trust you."

Draco decided to just jump straight into it. "You're under a compulsion charm," he said. "Potter's under a love potion. Both are keyed to two Weasleys. Guess which ones."

He then had to hold her back while Hermione spewed venom at the Weasleys. Draco got her into a classroom and let her use her wand to ward the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. "How do you know?"

"Snape recognized the effects. He knows alot about potions that control the drinker. Veritaserum, Amortentia, things like that. He tried to tell Dumbledore but he said it was 'for the greater good'. My godfather then said something about not being able to save himself but wanting to save me from damning my soul. He taught me to cast the verification charm. With your permission I will."

Hermione nodded her agreement and she soon glowed. Draco ceased the spell and again had to restrain a fighting mad Hermione Granger. "I'll kill them all!"

"It's easy to make this stop, Hermione."

"No not for me, Draco, for Harry. They've been hurting my Harry. They will pay." Draco had been on the receiving end of slaps and hexes from Hermione. But never before had he been more afraid of her. "There's a neturalizing potion, right? How do we get ahold of that?"

"Snape gave me this," Draco handed it to her, "You might tell Potter that it's from Slughorn. He's more likely to trust him than my godfather."

"Thank you Draco."

"My father's actions have sunk our family, but they don't have to sink me. I'm doing what I'm doing for them, just like I'm sure you've got some sort of plot to save yours."

"Would Death Eaters travel across the globe to find my parents?"

"No. They're shite at the Muggle world. So long as it's farther than India you're safe."

Hermione hugged him, which surprised the hell out of him, "Thank you Draco. Can we temper the charm instead of removing it? They could just cast it on me again."

"How about we get Weasel with a different girl? That turns compulsion charms to revulsion charms. Professor Snape said that works perfectly every time. They can't recast it on you."

"Sounds good," Hermione grinned. "Make Slytherin pound the daylights out of Ron at the quidditch match. I know a dormmate who has a thing for redheaded gits."

-End Flashback-

"You just trusted him?"

"It was his eyes, Harry. It's hard to describe but…there was desperation and fear and hope in them. There was sincerity. So yes, I just trusted him." Harry leaned in and kissed her, "You accepted him into House Potter."

Harry nodded. "Not doing so was a death sentence, my love." They fell silent for a bit. It was easy to forget about the world they left behind. Harry rolled on top of her, "I think we should savor one another's body after that story. To remind ourselves of what we have."

"Smooth talker," she kissed and slid one hand down to grasp him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- This is my shortest chapter for this story, but many have asked about Arthur and so I wanted to explain what had happened to him. I also wanted to explain what happened to Draco, and go over some of their last business in Europe before they head to the Caribbean. Kirby's Dream Land was the first video game I ever played; ahh nostalgia. Also the first one I ever beat. And since you couldn't save I think it's all the more impressive. I'm such an awesome geek. **

***climbs on soapbox* I personally think that the joking manner regarding love potions in the HP books are appalling. I see no difference between them and the Imperius curse. Apparently wizarding Britain thinks otherwise; which is unfortunate. So if anyone should ever think my punishments for Ron, Ginny, and Molly were extreme, understand my viewpoint please. *steps down and winks*  
As always, I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this fic. But book 6 & 7 were kind of disappointing to me (actually I think after Goblet of Fire it all went downhill) and I like to reject Rowling's reality and substitute my own. :-D**

* * *

The next morning found them showering together and then picking out one another's clothes. They enjoyed doing that. When they entered the galley it was to see Draco cooking breakfast, "Harry run and grab the camera." Hermione didn't have to look to know Harry was already back in their bedroom, pulling it out of their nightstand drawer. She hadn't said anything about Harry calling Draco brother. They certainly acted like it so that hadn't surprised her. Like Harry, though, Draco was not wearing the Potter ring. She didn't blame him. She had one too that she kept with Harry's; it was ceremonial jewelry, nothing more. "Draco did you find a safe spot for your ring? There's a safe in the study that ours are in."

"I thought I'd give it to Harry after breakfast. I figured you two had some sort of special spot to place them."

Harry returned and took a picture, "I love this picture. Draco Malfoy cooking breakfast for his beloved scarhead and mudblood."

Hermione laughed while Draco just took the teasing. He deserved it, he couldn't argue. "Need any help?"

"I'll assist," Harry kissed Hermione, "You do enough cooking anyway. I don't cook as much since you're the navigator and I'm the captain but we can always make Draco the cook."

"He seems more like the movie star," Hermione said, humming the Gilligan's Island theme song as she walked down to the library. Both men looked at each other very confused before shrugging and getting to working on breakfast.

* * *

Neville woke up that morning lying on the far side of the bed. His girlfriend was lying not far from him. This was a new experience. "What's wrong Neville?"

"I just…I don't think I even recognize Harry and Hermione anymore. It's only been a little over a month but they're like completely different people."

Hannah sat up and moved over to him, hugging him, "Neville, Harry has never had a childhood. He's been looking over his shoulder since before he arrived at Hogwarts. Here he can relax and be himself. He's his own person, and he's happy. And he and Hermione are clearly not shy around each other. Even Draco Malfoy hugged her and threw her into the water. You wouldn't have known where to put your hands."

"Doesn't make me feel better," Neville said.

"You're not looking at this clearly, Neville," Hannah said. "The Harry and Hermione you knew were under constant stress to survive. To win and live. Now they don't have to do that, now they can relax. Let's not forget Harry was under love potions and Hermione was under compulsion charms part of sixth year. Did you really expect them to be the same now?"

Honestly, Neville didn't. "I was raised very differently."

"Harry was raised with no love in his life. Now he has Hermione who clearly loves him and would do anything for him. Different isn't bad, Neville."

* * *

Harry and Draco put food on the table as Hermione entered and kissed her husband, "No Neville and Hannah yet?"

"Haven't seen them," Harry said as he sat down next to her, "Have I told you I love you yet this morning?"

"No but I love you too," she kissed him again, "smooth talker."

"Have to be with that famous Hermione temper." Draco laughed at that and tried to cover it with a cough, failing miserably.

"Sometimes I swear you two were separated at birth," she shook her head and smacked her husband on the back of his head.

* * *

When Neville and Hannah entered they said hello and sat to eat. Neville decided to play it by ear. He noticed they were all wearing tank tops. Hannah decided to break the silence, "What are the plans for today?"

"Well I have to give Draco an examination to make sure all his injuries are truly gone. Then I think some fun on the beach is in order," Hermione looked at him, "you look much better today, Draco."

"All thanks to you," Draco answered.

His exam after breakfast was quick and Draco found himself with a clean bill of health. Hermione made sure he had some sunscreen since he was so pale and they went up on deck to see Harry lying on the lounge and trying to talk to Neville. Hermione slid out of her shorts and top to lay on the lounge with Harry, whose arms instinctively wrapped around her. She kissed his neck and sighed, content with their arrangement. "All good?" Harry asked.

"He's very healthy. I should have been a healer."

"I prefer your current station as navigator and sex goddess," Harry quipped.

"Of course you do, Captain Sex God," she mock saluted him and Harry leaned in to kiss her. She moaned softly into his mouth and let him shift to be able to snog.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'd say get a room but you own the boat."

"Let's make him walk the plank Harry," Hermione requested before kissing her husband again.

"How about we just go downstairs and have sex," Harry winked at her, "any objections love?"

She tilted her head in thought, "Come on." Hermione got up and kissed him, pulling him against her and distracting him with her mouth as they moved to the side of the boat without Harry's knowledge.

She pushed him overboard and they all soon heard a spluttered, "HERMIONE!" She laughed before jumping overboard and kissing her husband, "You minx."

"I love you," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "besides you set yourself up. I can't resist an opportunity like that."

* * *

Charlie Weasley hurried through the halls of the French hospital to see Bill and Fleur standing outside a room together, "How bad is it?"

"Really bad," Bill said. "Dad could wind up killing himself because of the Amortentia. He's basically a zombie, craving that bitch that is our mother. The healers don't have much hope."

Charlie sighed, "I worried it'd be bad. Poor dad."

"Zere ees more news," Fleur said.

"The charges of Amortentia poisoning increased Molly's sentence. The kiss was administered yesterday. She's dead."

"We cannot tell your father," Fleur frowned, "eet could break him."

Charlie nodded in understanding, "Can I see him?"

"Sure. Just don't mention any of the bastards locked up in Azkaban." Charlie hugged his brother and sister-in-law before entering the room. His father was far skinnier than he'd ever seen, and pale. The fact that his mother had done this to him made Charlie sick. And to think that their plans were to do this to Harry Potter…

* * *

That evening when Neville and Hannah went to bed Draco sat and talked to Harry and Hermione. They took him in, they deserved to know what had happened. "After the war I went to the Muggle world. With my father dead and my mother also deceased I thought I could start fresh. I immersed myself in the culture, trying to learn everything I could. I couldn't believe everything I saw. Hermione was wrong; the Muggle world has more to offer than even I could imagine. And not just the wardrobes for sailing around the world," he winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at him. "Then one day when I had to go to Gringotts to take care of removing my last name to take my mother's maiden name…I got jumped. They were kids, at first, but then an adult came, summoned my wand, and before I knew it there was a mob on me. I started to black out when I thought of Gringotts and grabbed that portkey you gave me for emergencies before what would have been our seventh year and I managed to pop out of there and into the main atrium of Gringotts. They saw the portkey and I passed out."

"Lazarus would have their necks if they didn't," Harry said. "I'm assuming he was immediately summoned and then brought you here."

"Once he woke me up," Draco nodded. I didn't see who did it but I think he took my memories. He was mad."

Hermione nodded and settled against Harry, "We should really talk about the implications of Harry claiming you as his brother."

"Suits us," Harry shrugged.

"Harry you could have called Draco your cousin; actually that would make sense since you're also head of the Black house. You called him brother. And I know you well enough to know you would do that with purpose."

Harry blushed a bit at Hermione's knowledge of him. Nothing ever did get past her. He pulled her closer and kissed her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you," she kissed him, "Don't be surprised I know you so well. Now talk before I go to bed and leave you with an erection and only your hand to assist you."

Harry couldn't recall an evening since they'd been married in which he had had to resort to masturbation. He sighed and ran his hands over her thighs, "Draco has ultimate protection under the Potter household and he can still change his last name to Black. Besides, after everything we've gone through I think brother is a good term. And you know that news will burn the Weasels when they find out."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him, "That's acceptable to me. As for video game systems…I'll think about it. You owe me though."

Draco chuckled as whatever Hermione whispered into Harry's ear had his jaw dropping and then he nodded eagerly. "I'm going to go to bed. I think you two need some privacy."

* * *

When Harry fell asleep that night there was a big grin on his face. Hermione curled against him and sighed, content. She looked at his face. She would never withhold sex as a punishment to him; and she was certain he knew that. Hermione snuggled against her husband to feel Harry's arms wrap around her tightly and she felt her eyes close. It was unspoken, but there was no doubt that Draco was going with them. Britain was not safe for him any longer.

* * *

Fleur watched as George and Bill sat at their father's bedside. She could not imagine their pain. Even with her family's influence, not much could be done for Arthur. He risked becoming a brainless zombie off of the potion and the separation from Molly could also kill him. She knew that all three boys were hopeful, but Fleur had discussed with Harry, Hermione, and the healers possible treatments. George had immediately removed all love potion products from Pranks R Us, and wrote an article to appear in multiple papers about the dangers of them and apologizing for being so flippant about them.

He'd even apologized to Hermione for not taking her seriously before when she'd tried to explain the dangers of love potions. Fleur didn't know Charlie well, but she could see how troubled he really was about it all. She sighed and walked over to insist they go home. They needed rest.

* * *

Neville did loosen up during the rest of his stay, somewhat. Lestat made them a portkey to take off of the ship. They spent a few days just the three of them, Hermione letting both boys go buy a Nintendo Gameboy Pocket each and some games. She knew the Gameboy Color would be out in January, but they were excited and seeing both Harry and Draco with a childlike glee as she placed runes in the battery compartments was worth her time and effort. She got them both Kirby's Dream Land 1 & 2 and that kept them busy for several days.

They met Luna while they were in Greece and she was quite happy to do some sightseeing with all of them as well as have some fun on the beaches. Where Neville and Hannah were much more shy and reserved, Luna was a bit wilder. Hermione found that amusing, and the two women bonded. Unfortunately Luna couldn't stay long but Hermione and Harry made sure lots of pictures were taken with all of them and sent her home happy to have spent time with her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Over 3,400 words. Phew. Since the last one was 2200, including the author's note, I decided to go back to the longer chapters. Some Dursley closure in this chapter. I would like to thank lisa. francis. 96780 for reminding me that the story that's in my head didn't quite make it onto the screen and thus some confusion was born. I've more thoroughly covered Molly's punishment here, including her being sentenced to the kiss twice(!). **

* * *

-September 1rst, 1998-

Harry Potter was a very happy man, at present. His very naked wife was giving him a massage. Hermione ran her hands over his shoulders, "You're too tense love."

"Well I did have to guide us out of a storm," he mumbled, moaning as she eased a knot of tension out from right below his should blades, "that hurt."

"It'll feel better in a minute," she promised. "Tomorrow we leave Spain."

"Excited?"

She kissed the spot she'd finished massaging, hearing a sigh of pleasure from her husband when she did so, and spoke, "I am. I think walking away from Britain was the smartest thing we ever did. Other than getting married, of course."

"Of course," he turned underneath her and leaned up to kiss her, "that was the best day of my life."

Hermione slid her body down so that he could wrap his arms around her, "I love that there are islands in the Atlantic that we can use to refill our food stores. Those books the ICW gave us were very useful."

Harry nodded kissed her, "Draco wants to stay in Spain."

"Having seen Isabella I understand why," she chuckled. "He'd be safe, Harry."

"I know," he nodded. "Honestly I'm looking forward to it being just the two of us. And not just for our resumed relations above deck, though those are very pleasant."

She smiled and shifted so that she'd be on her back. Harry rolled on top of her, "I love you, Harry Potter. And I enjoy us being alone too. _Poseidon's Plunder_ is our home, and it feels weird having others staying on it with us. Besides, Draco is thinking about going to the Caribbean."

"We're going to get to see Black family island," Harry smiled. "I think Draco will want to live there full-time. He's not going to want to live his life on the sea."

Hermione kissed him, "Draco likes to have his life planned. We're both tired of planning. He understands that."

"How do you know that?"

"He and I talked about it while we were in the library today. He says that he feels like he's intruding on our honeymoon."

The young man smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Too much talk, not enough sex."

* * *

Several orgasms later Harry felt her arms wrap around him and her head shifting to rest on his chest, "So we have Bill, Fleur, George and Oliver in France with Arthur, Neville and Luna in Britain, your parents in Australia, and Draco in Spain but soon to be the Caribbean."

"Lot of travel going on there for visits," she sighed, "Well, minus Britain. We're never going back there. Good riddance, I say."

"Well all the ICW representatives said that their next plan is to offer Muggleborns and Muggle-raised students scholarships overseas. We've even written up the letter to give them from the both of us. At least we can help them."

"True. And the ICW will let us take our NEWTS whenever we want. I'm glad they gave us the prep tests and books we'd need."

Harry smiled. Only Hermione would find that to be wonderful. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Love, what'd you do to the Dursleys?"

Hermione blushed, "I got revenge."

"Yeah but how?"

"Well your aunt and uncle, I use those terms very loosely, are both penniless. With all the fines and then the costs for lawyers I've made sure they're broke. They're also in jail. Your aunt does not look good in prison attire. Dudley couldn't be charged with as many things since he was a minor for most of it, but he seems to have vanished mysteriously. I had the vampires find a dragon to feed him to."

Harry stared at his wife. She had fed his cousin to a dragon. "Can I ask why?"

"Well if he'd apologized and sworn to never do it again I might have considered it. But Dudley Dursley didn't just pick on you. Do you know he made a little boy lose an eye? Or that he beat a little girl almost to death because she wouldn't give him her lunch money? Little bastard always gets away with it. Not anymore. But, to be fair, I had the vampires give him a trial. Dudley had no remorse, no sorrow, no guilt. And he clearly planned to do worse things. So they fed him to a dragon. I think it was a Hungarian Horntail but I wasn't there when they did it."

Harry'd heard rumors about Dudley's deeds, but never anything like this. "Sounds like they were raising a future serial killer," he said.

"That's what I thought," she nodded. "Mad at me?"

Harry shook his head, "Just remind me to never make you angry."

"Harry James Potter I have a massive blindspot when it comes to you," she kissed him, "and I would never raise my wand to you in anger."

He kissed her, "I know that. Thank you for doing all that. There's no one else I'd rather have in my corner than you." She kissed him again and they snuggled together to get some rest. She was almost asleep when Harry spoke, "I hope Dudley didn't give that poor dragon indigestion." They shared a chuckle before settling in their bed and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning they went for breakfast. Harry looked at the paper, "Look there's an article about Molly being sentenced twice to the kiss," he handed the paper over to Hermione:

_**Witch Sentenced to Dementor's Kiss TWICE By British Ministry of Magic**_

_**By Roberto Ramos**_

_ Molly Weasley was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss over a month and a half ago. Nothing came of it. Her crimes included, but were not limited to, using love potions on Harry and Hermione Potter. However, Molly Weasley did not receive the Dementor's Kiss. The British Wizengamot cited a law which states that purebloods can't be killed for giving those of lesser blood status a love potion. Despite the fact that Molly Weasley also has committed theft and kidnapping against the Potters, she was permitted to live. The Wizengamot, after the sentence had been ruled, quietly commuted her sentence to life. _

_ The ICW spokesperson for France, Sophie Bérard, had this to say when asked about this case, "We are outraged that Britain treats its heroes so poorly as to decree that they are lesser beings because their parents are not in-bred cousins who'd been engaged since they were babies like her other victim. France stands with the ICW in outrage at the British Magical Community. We would like to invite those of non-magical heritage to come abroad, where we can assure you that you will be treated with respect as all humans should have. We also wish to see the ICW stand firm in its proclamation that Britain must get its act together. Having met the Potters, I can honestly say they are a wonderful couple who dotes on one another. I've never seen a more suited couple."_

_ Ambassador Bérard refers to the fact that Molly Weasley was sentenced to the kiss a second time when it was revealed that she had been dosing Arthur Weasley for twenty-nine years. Her sentence has since been carried out. Her victim is a vegetable. We in the international community must ask what is going on in Britain? _

_ The problems with blood status and the mistreatment of magical creatures are outrageous. Britain must shape up or they risk losing their ICW charters and their charters with the British parliament and royalty..._

"I like how they slapped them across the face," Harry said as Hermione shook her head.

"Amortentia is a very, very dangerous potion," Hermione leaned back in her chair, "Poor Arthur. I wish we could do more but the healers say it's self-sustaining."

"I always did like him," Harry nodded. "At least Molly's out of our hair permanently."

"Good riddance," Hermione said, smiling at their waiter as their breakfast was brought out to them, "You and me, alone in a boat on the ocean. Sounds like paradise to me."

"Me too," Harry let her swipe some of his eggs, "do we ever eat off of our own plates when we go out?"

"No," she shook her head as he took a piece of fruit, "but we share pretty much everything except clothing."

"Your knickers wouldn't look as good on me as my shirts look on you," he shrugged.

"That is true," Hermione looked through the rest of the paper as they ate. "We need to go grocery shopping before we leave."

"Since our guest rooms will be empty we can get things like pasta and different freeze dried items."

"I want to get some portable freezers and get some products for them. We can put one in each bedroom. Then when we don't need them we shrink them." Harry smiled. She was so quick to think of everything that they might need.

* * *

Hermione ran over their checklist. It looked like they had everything. She felt his arms slide around her waist and she leaned back against him, "Got everything?"

"Yes we do," Hermione sighed as his hands began to travel, "Harry we have to leave not fall back into bed again."

"I can't help that you're so gorgeous and sexy with the sway of your hips when you walk," he kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you're growing your hair back out again."

"I know you like it longer. And I like that you wash it for me every day."

"Happy to help out my wife," he grinned. "I mean you don't ask for much so I try to help where I can."

She wanted to make a comment about his clear manipulation to get her into bed but as always she found it hard to refuse him. Just as he found it hard to refuse her, "We have to make it quick."

"Yes dear," Harry quipped as she turned and gave him a searing kiss.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at breakfast when an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of her. She recognized Hermione's neat scrawl and opened the letter:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_ Harry and I both want to let you know that we are happy, healthy, and hor-damn you Harry Potter I almost wrote…I apologize, Professor. Harry is a very bad influence on me. We both wanted to wish you and all of the staff luck with the school year and to encourage the students to be friends with not just their own house but also with the other houses._

_ Our travels have been very fun so far. We've seen plenty of museums and an equal number of beaches. Eating proper meals again has allowed us to put on a bit of weight so we look healthy again. We've enclosed a few pictures for you and for some of the staff. Their names are written on the back with a little message from one or both of us. _

_ Have a wonderful school year!_

_ Hermione J. Potter_

The headmistress smiled. She was still upset that they hadn't returned for their last year, but then they deserved to be happy. She looked at the pictures, "Oh my," she gasped.

"What?" Filius asked, "Oh," he smiled, "they look very happy Minerva."

"I'm sure they are, I just wasn't prepared for that amount of skin to be shown. On either of them," she said. Hermione's bikini was actually one of her more conservative ones; as in it showed slightly less skin than her more skimpy ones. For Minerva it was shocking. Harry's arms were wrapped around his bride but you could see that both of them were well toned from sailing. Harry was wearing swim trunks but they still showed off strong legs.

"They do look healthy," Poppy smiled, "That's wonderful to see."

Pomona Sprout smiled as she looked at the couple, "You can see how in love they are. It's sweet."

"I just wish I could have seen them get married," Minerva lamented.

* * *

Leaving Europe behind was difficult for the couple, but after saying goodbye to Draco they took off. After studying the maps Hermione realized they could hop through the many islands of the Atlantic that non-magical beings couldn't get to. "I wonder if that's how those with magic got across the Atlantic before non-magical explorers did," Hermione speculated.

"Wouldn't be surprised," Harry said, "we should be able to get to the first one before tonight. It's uninhabited, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and there are wards to keep sharks away according to the guides. Which means we can swim at night still." That was one of Harry's favorite traditions; fortunately Draco hadn't gone for nightly swims which meant the erotic nature of said swims had continued, much to the Potters' delight. But now that they were alone again Harry could hardly contain himself.

* * *

Sailing on the open ocean with just the wind and Hermione's maps and instruments to guide them was exhilarating for Harry. It felt so good to have the wind in their hair and the smell of the salt air. He was starting to think that living on land again would be almost impossible for him, at least. "Harry by the time I'm 30 we might have different outlooks on life."

"You know me too well," he smiled. "I know we might. I mean at 11 I wouldn't expect this and that was only 7 years ago. Alot can change in a year, let alone 11." He took a deep breath, "Do you think we could raise a family on a boat, though?"

Hermione stood and walked over to him, kissing his cheek as her arms wrapped around him, "Harry in 10 years, a whole year before we start trying to have children, we will discuss it. Okay?"

He nodded, "Deal. This time is for us. We've earned it."

"I feel like that's our mantra," she sighed, turning his head to kiss him properly, "I know how hard it is to not think about the future, but I'm actually enjoying having only the thinnest of plans my love."

"Me too," he nodded, leaning to kiss her again, "Want to give her a spin?"

"Depends on if my husband's arms are around me."

"Well I don't know where else I'd put them," he grinned.

* * *

Their island hopping for the next two weeks was fun, and soon Hermione's birthday was approaching. He instinctively knew what she wanted. Not that Hermione was difficult to buy presents for; she was easy. It was a very good present, he was certain. "Harry tell me."

"No," he shook his head.

"Please?" She gave him her best pitiful look, which Harry found wholly unfair until he remembered he frequently gave her his puppy-dog eyes to get what he wanted.

"No."

"I hate surprises Harry."

"I know."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because I like surprising you," he answered, "you'll love it, I promise. And you know I would never give you something you wouldn't like."

Hermione sighed, "Can I bribe you sexually?"

"You can try but it won't work," Harry grinned. "You just don't like not knowing something. Your birthday is tomorrow, love. Just trust me."

"I have always trusted you, Mr. Potter."

"I've always trusted you too, Mrs. Potter," Harry chuckled before pulling her into his arms as they gazed out at the sunset, "The only thing in my life that I would change would be me telling you sooner that I was in love with you."

"If we were a couple before we went on the hunt, Harry, you would have tried to stop me from going with you. We both know that. At your core you try to save people. That's why you didn't go after the Weasleys right away. That's why you took Draco as your brother and helped him change his name to Black; that's why you kept your wits about me when we were at Malfoy Manor," she finished. "You kept your cool and got me out of there because you knew if you got too emotional that I could die. But if I hadn't gone with you, you wouldn't have been able to do it all. And we both know that Ron would have sung like a canary if they'd chosen to torture him instead of me."

Harry nodded and held her tightly. As always, she was right. "I love you Hermione Jean Potter."

"I love you too," she turned her head and pulled his head down to kiss her. He obeyed immediately and they proceeded to snog as the sun slowly set before them. Harry couldn't think of a more perfect situation than this.

Suddenly he smiled and whispered into her ear, "I think my hunger to save people has changed into a hunger to keep you sexually satisfied."

Hermione grinned, "Sounds like a noble pursuit." He laughed in response before turning her around and silencing her with his tongue.

* * *

Draco Black smiled as he gazed out at the ocean. Harry and Hermione were out there, somewhere, headed for Black Island. He couldn't go there until they did. The fling with Isabella had ended when she went back to school for her last year. He was okay with that. Draco wasn't ready for something serious. He looked at the picture of a flattened Malfoy Manor. It had been his last act as the head of the Malfoy house. The family line had died with his father. He heard a noise and glanced up to see Lestat sitting at the table next to him, "No little lady?"

"I never really associated with other girls because of my betrothal. It was in place by the time I was two."

"She died in the war?"

"Pretty sure she died attacking Hermione," Draco said, his face devoid of emotion. "Any news Harry and Hermione are going to want to know?"

"Arthur Weasley is not doing well. I think they both expected that though."

"Bill and George and Charlie are all hopeful."

"Amortentia doesn't work that way," Lestat sighed, "why didn't the wizards ever ban those love potions? Especially that one? George Weasley was making them and unaware of their dangers."

Now it was Draco's turn to sigh. He knew the answer, and truthfully it disgusted him. "Because they were frequently used for betrothals. I know the rest of the magical communities in the world don't use betrothals, but Britain has always been too stubborn when it came to change. My father, scumbag that he was, tried to get them banned. Especially Amortentia since it is the worst; he was told by supposed 'light' families that it was a 'harmless little boost' to betrothal relationships." Draco shook his head, "Dumbledore encouraged them for Potter. My godfather told me. I think he knew how angry I'd get. I even brewed Harry and Hermione neutralizer potions to take once a week after Snape had to kill Dumbledore and couldn't brew them for them anymore. But most wizards in Britain don't care about what makes a spell or potion work. Just the effects of them. Harry told me that Hermione once said wizards don't have an ounce of logic. I'd agree with that statement."

Lestat nodded, "What are your plans?"

"I'm going to check out Black Island with them; maybe I'll wind up living there. I just want to be happy, maybe find someone as amazing as Hermione. Although something tells me she's one of a kind."

The vampire chuckled and nodded, "You should head back to the ICW's embassy. Tomorrow you get to head to the United States."

Draco nodded. "Who's going to meet me?"

"Xavier Lord," Lestat handed him the itinerary, "he's a good guy. He's a half-vampire, half-human mix. He has a decent sense of humor about it. He's looking forward to meeting Harry's brother. Remind him not to use titles. Harry gets really annoyed when they're used."

"Noted," Draco nodded, "thanks for all the help, Lestat."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad to be on the accounts at all. And since he wants me to keep an eye on the Weasleys in France," he shrugged, "I get to still have work to do."

Draco chuckled as they walked toward the embassy, "How'd you land this gig anyway?"

"They wanted someone younger that Harry and Hermione could relate to; I was the youngest in the area. Vampires in Europe tend to be the oldest sort since this part of the world has some of the oldest settlements." Draco nodded and they headed on in a respectful silence. Tomorrow he was headed to the USA. He couldn't oversleep and miss the portkey time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- My initials are not JKR, I do not own Harry Potter, I just borrowed the characters to help heal my soul from that horrendous 'Epilogue' she wrote. It hurt to read that.**

**A/N- This is one of those chapters where I didn't know where to take the story and so started to slowly chug through it. Also I've been working on many other Harry/Hermione fics. How many you ask? A lovely question. Six. Tentatively titled 'Extra Help', 'By Your Side', 'Harry Potter and the Substitution', 'Manipulations', 'Wizards Suck', and 'Changing His Path'. I think three of those are based around the Goblet of Fire book, which incidentally is my favorite book other than the Sorcerer's Stone. Of course so far the longest of those six is around 11 pages. I've been writing a bit of one, then a bit of this fic. Then jumping to another one, then back to this fic again. And reading some Harmony fic because I do enjoy reading them. Also I seem to not favorite stories I like so then I have to go searching for them when I want to reread them.**

**ANYWAY- This chap picks up on Hermione's birthday. I wrote 'kiss' ALOT in this chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

Hermione woke on her birthday and smiled. Harry squeezed her, "Happy birthday my love."

"Thank you," she leaned in and kissed him, "so what's my present?"

He chuckled, "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"You know me," she kissed him again, "what's my present?"

Harry gave an exaggerated sigh and got up before going to their bedroom safe. They had three on the boat, and all had a different purpose. This one he'd hidden her present in. Well, part of her present. His family had more jewelry in those vaults than he'd ever imagined, but he wanted to make sure that every present he got her reminded them both of each other and not any ghosts of the past. He pulled out the wrapped up box and walked back to the bed, sliding into it. "Here's part of your present," he kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him and took the package, "I'm very bad with surprises, aren't I?"

"I like that aspect of you," Harry promised, leaning in to kiss her again, "now open your present so you can kiss me again."

She obeyed immediately, ripping the paper off and looking at the box. She opened it and gasped at the necklace. Two golden H's, layered with one partially on top of the other. "Harry it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like how simple it is," he smiled and helped her put it on. Just wearing her engagement and wedding rings as well as her new necklace was now officially his new favorite outfit of hers. "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I think I owe you a kiss for knowing me so well and getting me something so perfect for my birthday."

"Just a kiss?" The kiss she gave him in answer told him it definitely wouldn't stop after one kiss.

* * *

"Harry?"

Panting, he had to remember to speak before he could answer, "Yes my love?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "What did you mean 'part' of my present? Is there more than the necklace?"

"Sort of," he answered. "Not a physical present. At least, nothing you can show your parents." He looked at her and could see that burning curiosity. "Massage oil and a massage by your handsome and dutiful husband."

"I like the sound of that," Hermione kissed the edge of his jaw and felt the stubble. "Have you ever thought about growing a beard?"

"Yes and I never intend to," he answered.

"Good because I don't mind the scratchiness in the morning but I wouldn't want it to be permanent." Harry smiled and just held her for a bit before they both had to use the bathroom. For the rest of the day there were few things Harry let her do herself. He applied the sunscreen to her body, which she greatly enjoyed, and used the opportunity for a massage.

* * *

Draco looked at the day and smiled. Hermione's birthday. He had a feeling they wouldn't get far today. Not that he blamed them. If he was stuck on a boat with the woman he loved and he had a half-decent excuse he'd use it. But Harry wasn't Draco, and he was certain that the man that had become his brother was going to only be interested in Hermione's pleasure today.

* * *

Dan and Emma Granger were used to not spending Hermione's birthday with her. But this year they took great pleasure in knowing that their daughter was happy, safe, and loved. They called at one point and Hermione talked to them for over an hour before she had to hang up. They really didn't want to know what that giggle followed by, "Not yet Harry," meant. They were happy she had married Harry but it was still difficult to wrap their heads around their daughter having sex.

* * *

Harry might have devoted her birthday to Hermione, but he was wearing a goofy grin for the next four days until they made it to Black Island. Since they had the address already it appeared for them and soon _Poseidon's Plunder_ had landed at the dock. Immediately four people approached, "How did you find this island?" They called out.

"I'm Lord Harry James Potter and heir to the Black fortunes," Harry said, showing them his head of house rings, "And this is my wife Hermione Jean Potter," he watched as they all bowed, "Please don't bow. I hate these stupid pureblood traditions. I'd chuck the rings into the ocean if they weren't heirlooms of my father and godfather. And don't call me Lord Potter. We're just Harry and Hermione."

"Yes my lo-Harry. Sorry. Sirius Black hated it when we called him lord too. We will spread the word. I am Finley King, mayor of the island. Do you need anything?"

"Do you have a crew that can look over our ship? We had a few storms and I want to be sure everything is still fine. Eventually we're headed to Australia to see my wife's parents."

"Of course, Harry. We'd be happy to do so," Finley nodded. "Welcome to Black Island."

* * *

Black Island was gorgeous. The couple spent the day walking around the village, exploring it. "Sirius must have really loved you to leave paradise to be under house arrest."

"Dumbledore could have given him a trial. He just chose not to," Harry sighed. "Enough about that. What do you think?"

"Draco will be happy here," she smiled. Hermione gently rubbed the back of Harry's neck. He needed the affection right now. "You don't like being on land for long periods anymore, do you," she said knowingly.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I just…I don't know. We've never really been alone before. The ship is a nice little escape from everything and I'm enjoying that escape." He turned her and pulled her into a kiss, "Especially with your given choice of wardrobe."

She laughed and jumped up, locking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, "I prefer yours on the boat too love."

Harry smiled and held onto her, savoring her body pressing against him. "Think we could get some privacy back on board?"

"Only if you hurry," she nibbled on his ear and Harry shuddered. Back to the boat without dropping her. That might be harder than expected. Still, Harry was up for a challenge.

* * *

Draco accepted the portkey and took a deep breath before that tugging sensation hit him. He landed on a tropical island and stayed upright only to be knocked down, "Draco!"

"Hermione you seem fixated on knocking me down," he was cut off as she let go and helped him up. "How was your birthday?"

"It was wonderful," she smiled and he saw Harry walking over. "We had a great deal of fun."

The blonde chuckled and hugged her back before he embraced Harry, "No rough seas?"

"A few storms but nothing serious," Harry answered. "There's a manor for the Black descendant. We're thinking you can stay there. But if you abuse a house elf Hermione's going to whoop your arse."

"Noted," Draco winked, "I'll be fine, I promise," he walked with them to the house. "Wow."

"It is huge," Hermione said, astonished at its size.

"Not the first time I've heard you say that," Harry chuckled.

"True I said it about that dragon in Gringotts." She raised an eyebrow at her husband, "Don't flatter yourself, love." Harry pouted and Draco laughed hysterically.

* * *

Harry continued his pouting through dinner and finally that evening Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "Harry, I was teasing you. You and I both know you're well above average size. And if you're going to try to tease me then I get to return the favor." The couple kissed, "Since when are you insecure, Harry?"

A blushing Harry answered, "It's a guy thing, I can't really explain it."

She ran her hands through his hair, "So do you want me to tell Draco you're extremely well endowed?"

He shook his head, "You don't have to. I mean, you're the only person whose opinion matters to me. I just…I don't know. Living in the dorms the guys were always bragging or lying about their size."

"Harry, most girls don't care. Some did brag about their boyfriends but the size of their penis never came up."

"Do some care?"

"I don't," she kissed him, "but if I were in that dorm right now I'd be bragging about my husband's prowess with both the wand in his hand and the wand attached to him," Harry grinned and rolled on top of her.

* * *

It took Draco, Harry, and Hermione around a week to properly learn about the island. Then they'd learned about the special wands. Derek Burke was a specialist in wandmaking and he offered to make Lord Black and his family wands. Harry agreed, only if he stopped referring to him with any honorifics. Harry spent the evening snuggled on the beach with Hermione, "I need you," he whispered into her ear. "More than anything else I need you."

"We're not having sex in the sand, Harry."

"No not like that," he said, though he made a mental note of that statement, "I mean we will have to die at the same time because I'm not physically going to be able to go on without you."

Hermione put a finger to his lips, "Harry, do you remember what happened after Bellatrix tortured me?"

"Yes," he said, his voice hoarse from the memory.

-Flashback-

"Harry you have to leave the room! Fleur will take care of Hermione."

"I can't leave her! She needs me!"

Fleur took Harry by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I must change her clothes and inspect her body for damage. 'Ermione would not want you to see her like zis, shaking from ze dark magic. I promise you, 'Arry, I vill take very good care of her. You can see her as soon as I am done. I will have Bill find you."

"I'll be right outside."

And Harry stayed right outside until Fleur exited, at which point he entered the room, seeing the still shaking young woman he was in love with wearing a large shirt he guessed was Bill's. "H-Harry?"

"What is it Hermione?"

"Can I have your shirt instead?"

"Mine's shorter."

"But it smells like you," she whispered.

That broke Harry. He rushed to the bed and slid into it, pulling her into his embrace, "How about I hold you all night long? I'm never letting you go, Hermione. I can't ever let you go. I can't…you've always…" Harry took a deep breath, "I love you. I could lose everything else in this world. Everyone and everything else. So long as I had you right here in my arms I'd be happy. But if I lost you…I couldn't go on."

"You'll never lose me," she whispered. "I didn't tell her anything Harry. I think I upset her even more because I didn't break. She cut me…"

"When all this is over I'll heal all of your scars. I have a plan."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," she whispered, her warm breath against his neck. "I still want that shirt." Harry removed his t-shirt and helped her into it. Hermione's back stayed to him, preventing his view. He had to admit, Hermione in his shirt was a pleasant vision. "Hold me all night, please?"

"You'll never have to ask for that."

-End Flashback-

Harry caressed her arm where Bellatrix had cut her. He'd used the Elder Wand to remove the scar. "What's your point?"

"I knew then that I loved you. I didn't say anything because I was so weak, so tired."

"You were strong…"

"I know I was, that wasn't what I meant," Hermione kissed him, "I meant that after everything I'd gone through, I was weak. I was injured and tired and sore. But I slept peacefully in your arms. And with the shirt. Of course then I got to put my head on your bare chest, that was a pleasant experience."

Harry laughed, "You sneaky witch."

"You love it and you know it," she kissed him. "I knew that night that I would have to tell you how I felt. I savored knowing how you did. But you told me then that you needed me, Harry."

Hermione snuggled into him even further, which surprisingly was still possible, before Harry spoke, "I told Draco if anything happened to me to get you as far from England as possible. I know he would have done that."

She smiled, "Of course he would. You're his brother in all but blood, Harry. And Draco is my friend. Now he's not my best friend since you hold that title, but he is a friend. And now I guess he's my brother-in-law."

Harry laughed, "I think our conversation got off-topic." A shrug was Hermione's response.

* * *

Draco was staying in the master bedroom of the mansion at Harry and Hermione's insistence. They told him this was his home anyway so he might as well claim it properly. Draco found some books in the library he knew Hermione would love and set them aside. Draco had a home, a family of sorts…now he just needed his own Hermione. A woman that wonderful Draco didn't deserve but he looked at the way those two gazed at one another and he couldn't help but want that as well.

* * *

"Harry I'm taking you to Disney World," Hermione announced as she poured over the sea charts and maps. Her husband just grinned. That sounded like fun to him. Hermione saw the smile and gave him one of her own, "I thought you'd approve. Many of the things we did in Europe I'd already done. But I've never been to the States so there's plenty of firsts for us," she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"The most important firsts have been together," he winked before pulling her to a bench on top of him. "I don't think we've christened this bench yet."

"Well not this spot anyway," she giggled.

Disney World was a blast. Hermione took Harry and Draco there for a week and they'd had more fun that they had so far. Harry had debated going to the Disney World in Europe but he hadn't been sure if Hermione would want to go and worried she'd think he was too juvenile if he did ask. That Hermione was happy to take them and acted as much a kid as he and Draco did had him grinning ear to ear that entire week.

* * *

Back in Britain as October approached things were much the same. While Hogwarts was now Death Eater free, it still had problems with staffing and with bullying. Luna immediately missed her friends and realized that staying in Hogwarts wasn't good enough anymore. Realizing that she had to wait until she was 17 Luna Lovegood buckled down, contacting Lazarus who promised to help her. Luna was grateful for her early October birthday and she walked down to Hogsmeade one day, her trunk shrunk in her pocket, and smiled at Lazarus, "The heffalumbles have told me to flee Britain."

"I can't blame them," he smiled. He liked the flighty girl and offered her his arm, Apparating them back to London. "This portkey will take you to Black Island."

"Thank you very much Mr. Lazarus."

"They'll be pleased to see you, I'm sure. Mr. Black could use some company. I think he gets tired of the Potters sneaking off to snog or shag."

She laughed an airy, amusing laugh. "Draco suffers from nozwarples. Perhaps I can help him get rid of them." Lazarus waited until she'd portkeyed away before he allowed himself to laugh. That girl was something else. Harry and Hermione would be highly amused to watch Luna interact with Draco.

* * *

Harry gazed at his wife's legs. She was perfect, but those legs were one of his favorite things to gaze at. "Harry if you gazed at my legs like this and weren't my husband your genitalia would be difficult to see even with a high-powered microscope."

"Good thing I'm the husband then," he grinned.

"Very good thing," she spread said legs as he moved between them and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you," he slid his tongue over her lips and she sighed into his mouth as the kiss grew deeper.

"Do you two ever stop?"

"Only to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom," Harry answered before helping Hermione upright on their towel.

She looked over at Draco before grinning, "Luna!"

Harry turned and grinned as well, "What are you doing here?"

"I wrote to Lazarus. I couldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore."

"Any infestations we should know about?" Hermione asked. She knew better than to tease Luna. She just accepted the imaginary critters as Luna saw them.

The young blonde girl shook her head, "I was still getting bullied and things aren't really changing. I know some are trying to make them change but they're just not succeeding or trying hard enough."

Harry frowned, "Well honestly we kind of expected that. Part of the reason we left."

"And won't return," Luna added knowingly. "I don't blame you. I was just hoping…I have nothing back in England. I was hoping that I could stay here with you."

Hermione smiled, "Well Harry and I plan on staying through Halloween at least. We're not sure where we're spending Christmas just yet."

Draco nodded, "Welcome to Black Island Luna. If we can get the lovebirds to stop touching one another for more than five minutes maybe we can show you around the island."

* * *

**Author's Note 2- I just read a review that claimed my introduction of Draco ruined the story 'like so many other writers'. To this I say- I write this story for free and for my own pleasure. That other people enjoy it is wonderful, but if you don't like my character choices that becomes a matter of personal taste. If you think you can do better, by all means write your own story the way YOU want to. That's what I do. I didn't like the epilogue and other things about the last 2-3 books. So I began writing this story. The beauty of fanfiction is getting to take the bull by the horns, so to speak, and guiding it down your own path. I write this because it's in my brain and because it brings a great many people pleasure.  
*climbs off of soapbox***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- CHAPTER 14 IS HERE! Here we have a date between 2 blondes, some Harry/Hermione mischief, and a line that made me groan after I wrote it. This chap had a large bit of Draco/Luna but that lets my next chap be about the primary couple. Some thoughts on Weasley children since Draco is a skilled potions maker. I'm kind of at a wall for this story, trying to work out where I'm going to take it. Next update might take some time since I'm currently scratching my head. **

* * *

Hermione and Luna were on a walk a week after her arrival when she asked, "Are you and Harry going back onto the seas alone?"

"That's the plan," Hermione smiled sadly at the other woman, "we both get restless if we're on land too long."

"So then why are you still here?"

"To spend time with you and with Draco," Hermione looked at Luna, "Do you mind being left here with him?"

"Oh no I love this island. And I know you two will be by to see us. My room in the mansion is beautiful and Draco even took me shopping for clothes. He said that you and Harry treated him, now he was going to treat me."

"That was sweet of him," Hermione said, smiling.

* * *

"She's actually really interesting to talk to, if you ignore the frequent comments about made up animals," Draco told Harry as they walked through town.

"She takes those made up animals seriously, Drake. I would suggest asking her about them. Luna is unique, but she has a big heart."

The blonde smiled, "I know. I can see that. Just…I've been thinking about finding my own Hermione. Someone who fits with me as perfectly as she fits with you. Ever since I was with you guys sailing I've been thinking about it."

"Well speaking from a position of having that perfect soulmate," Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione, "We weren't sure until we kissed. That was like a match to tinder."

"I've never had that but I look forward to it," Draco smirked. "But then Luna is living here with me and if something happens but it doesn't work out…"

Harry frowned, "That line of thinking almost had me losing my Hermione. Sometimes, Drake, you just have to take chances."

Draco had already taken plenty of chances, but he understood Harry's point. "I'll think about it Harry."

* * *

Harry left that encounter smiling. He and Hermione had planted the seed in both of them today, now it was time to let things go on their own. Arriving at their ship Hermione smiled at Harry and the couple moved into one another's arms, "How about we head over to that island in the guidebook tomorrow? Then we'd have some privacy and so would they."

Hermione brushed her lips against his neck, "I would like that. Do you think we're being manipulative?" He understood her fear. They never wanted to be compared to Molly Weasley.

"We're not trying to force anything, we're just helping them. If there's nothing there we both know we'll back out. Neither of us is forcing the issue, we're just giving them some advice. Draco especially needs it. He's rather self-loathing."

She smiled and pulled him to a lounge for their nightly snuggle. With the presence of sharks at night they decided to not do their nightly swim while here and had changed it to a nightly snuggle. Harry remembered the very first time she ever hugged him. That had been his first hug. Harry didn't doubt that his parents had hugged him, but he didn't remember either of them so as far as he was concerned Hermione was his first hug. It felt so good to be in her arms then. He hated when people touched him. Looking back he never felt comfortable when anyone other than Hermione touched him. Molly Weasley's hugs were more pain than comfort, and Ron would awkwardly place a hand on his arm or shoulder. Ginny would try to be affectionate with him but it felt uncomfortable and wrong. Sirius' affections were limited to facial expressions. Harry wondered if Azkaban didn't have something to do with that. Remus too had never been particularly affectionate with him. He wondered if looking like his father had something to do with that, a bit at least. Harry thought he'd never be able to have an affectionate romance since being touched was something he'd never fully been comfortable with. Fortunately for him Hermione had proven that thought to be wrong.

He'd read books that said that victims of abuse often were violent and abusive themselves. That thought terrified him. Hurting Hermione would kill him. He knew, because the books said so, that that wasn't always the case but the likelihood of being an abuser when coming from an abusive home was higher and that scared him. "Harry you're brooding."

"I was just thinking about that book."

His wife sighed. He always did this. She went into that authoritative bossy voice he enjoyed and spoke, "Harry James Potter, the fear you have of hurting me indicates you never will. If you were going to be abusive, love, it would have started by now. I've known you for eight years. We've certainly fought before and you didn't hurt me then either." Hermione shifted to be on top of him, "Do you honestly, truly believe that you could ever hurt me Harry? My wand and hand will never be raised in anger at you. I know you know that."

The young man debated this for less than 15 seconds before he answered, "I would never hurt you. I love you so much Hermione."

"I know that Harry," she leaned down and kissed him, "I wish I could make you more confident about how wonderful a man you are."

A raised eyebrow from her husband was followed by a tight hug. They lay there, silent, before Harry spoke, "I think we both know eventually we will have to find some jobs."

"I think we should start our own business. Then we could be anywhere in the world, though I think you were leaning toward Spain."

"I like watching Real Madrid and Barcelona play footy," he admitted. "But I like Italy too. Probably not France. I like it fine but Spain and Italy have more access to the water."

She struggled to keep a straight face. Ever since he first stepped onto a boat and begun sailing he'd become addicted to the water. Frequently she would salute 'Cap'n Harry' and on multiple occasions she'd teased him about mutiny and even bought him an eyepatch and a toy cutlass. Harry responded by taunting her about making her walk the plank or that he was considering tying his wench to the mast. Pirate jokes aside, which she pointed out were always poignant since he was the son of a marauder, his pleasure at being on the open sea was inferior even to his joy of flying. A feat Hermione was stunned with, because Harry took flying very seriously and loved it more than almost anything else (Hermione herself being the exception). A glance at his wife had Harry rolling his eyes and Hermione laughing at him.

"Maybe Cap'n Harry should make his wench walk the plank."

"Depends on if you wear the pirate hat," she leaned up and kissed him. "I was thinking we could see about becoming animagi."

"Change of topic, smooth," he teased. "I would like that, though. I wonder what your form is. Probably something fierce and wild but graceful and sneaky," he turned to look at her, "what do you think I'd be?"

"Something quick, powerful, agile, handsome," she ran her hands over his chest, "something that is very protective but noble."

Harry chuckled. "How about a glass of wine?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Potter?"

"Only if you want me to Mrs. Potter," he smiled.

She batted her eyelashes at him before leaning in to conspiratorially whisper, "I should warn you, my husband is a very powerful wizard. He took out a dark lord several times."

Harry's grin grew, "Really? Well he sounds very impressive. I should tell you, my wife is the most powerful witch in the world. And she's very protective of me. Those that hurt me end up broken. I'd hate to think what she'd do to a sexy vixen like yourself if she saw us together."

"I'd hate to think what could happen if they got together," she leaned close to him, "or if they caught us with one another."

"Fortunately for me my wife has the biggest heart I've ever encountered. She is just overflowing with love," Harry brushed a hair away from her face.

"My husband is a very gentle man," she leaned in and took his lower lip between her teeth, "and he's so incredibly sexy."

Harry felt his willpower fade. They could play this game for awhile, but one of them always broke. Neither one of them took compliments well and this was a way of making that easier. Swallowing, Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, "I love you."

* * *

Two days later Hermione talked to Draco about the potion and he offered to brew it, provided he could start the process with them. Since she knew Harry wanted to travel around the Caribbean here and there for a bit Hermione accepted. "Ask Luna if she wants to do it too, Drake. I think it'd be fun for all four of us to do."

"A new generation of marauders?"

"Well I've already got a pirate for a husband," she winked. Draco rolled his eyes. They were both ridiculous. But he'd never seen Hermione as light-hearted as she was now so he wisely kept his mouth shut about that.

"I'll ask Luna tonight at dinner, if that's okay. I'll start the potion today too. It takes some time to do it."

"That's fine," Hermione smiled, "I would do it but Harry is very restless at present and wants to sail around and see some of these islands."

"Sounds like Harry," Draco twirled his new wand in his fingers, "Is he okay with how things are going?"

Hermione sat down on a sofa, "We've talked about what we'll do when we decide to settle down. He wants a place with access to the water. So far Europe is his decision but we still have a large part of the world to travel. He wants access to the water so Spain and Italy are his choices. We're thinking of starting our own business."

"Doing what?"

She smiled, "I'm very skilled at runes and charms on Muggle items to make them compatible with magic or improving them with magic so I was thinking that would be fun. Harry's easily capable of doing them and he's very crafty at thinking up new items to improve." That made perfect sense to Draco. "We've both wanted to do charity work too but I think we could manage that through the vampires. Harry and I most want privacy, and we have to put ourselves first for once."

Draco didn't know a soul that would argue with that. At least, no one outside of England. Luna had been the one to tell him how the bigots still held power and while they weren't intending to round up the Muggleborn for fear that Harry and Hermione would return and slaughter them all, they still refused to make progressive changes. Draco especially thought those love potion laws had to be enforced strongly. Tom Riddle had been set on his path by his incapacity to love, a condition of the love potion his father had taken administered his mother. While Molly Weasley didn't give Arthur as strong a love potion as Merope gave Tom Riddle Senior, Draco did notice some side effects in the children. Bill and Charlie were both rebellious, and with the distance both had put between them and their mothers Draco sensed a subconscious desire to flee her presence. Something that was a common side effect of weaker love potions. Percy's desire to obey authority blindly signified something stronger; the twins were a mystery to him but Ginny and Ron both were dependent on their mother and Draco knew that Amortentia could be responsible for that.

That, though, was something Draco would take to his grave. He did not want any sympathy for the youngest Weasleys. They didn't deserve it. Draco knew that any changes when it came to laws and modernization would come from their generation, unfortunately time was not on their side and he knew magical Britain would just remain in the past while the rest of the world, magical or not, moved forward.

Neville knew the same thing, and after a bit of soul searching decided he'd do whatever he could to help push changes through. He felt all of magical Britain owed it to not just Harry and Hermione, but their future children.

Lazarus was meanwhile coordinating with Kingsley Shacklebolt and the ICW as they found reasons for the ICW to take complete control of Britain. They really were spoilt for choice but they needed to have all the paperwork in order. Lazarus was skilled at paperwork.

* * *

-Early November-

Harry really liked Hawaii. It was so beautiful, so relaxing. He noticed that on every island they'd spent time on that the people were very laid back. Hermione preferred a European beach where topless was an option but watching Harry try to surf was one of the funniest things she'd ever seen. Funnier because she'd jinxed his board to throw him off; when he glared at her she knew she was caught and decided to give him a little surprise tonight.

When a dripping wet Harry Potter landed on the towel next to her she kissed him, "I love you."

"You jinxed my board!"

"Yes I did," she turned to face him, "I'm sorry, Harry. But it was very amusing. Consider it your punishment for laughing when we realized that our animagi are owls."

Harry bit his lip. That was true. She claimed to have forgiven him but Hermione pranking him had never occurred to him. He was rather turned on that she would prank him. "We're going to have to name one another."

She tilted her head as she regarded her husband, "I think you should be Puck."

Harry laughed. It figured that she'd name him after her favorite Shakespeare play. He kissed the top of her head, "I think my parents would love that. Alright so I'm Puck, let's add to the Shakespeare theme. I'd say Hermia but since your name is Hermione," Harry tilted his head in thought, "Titania?"

She kissed him, "Hermia is preferable to Titania, love."

"Sounds good to me," Harry turned her, "Athena would be good too. You're so bloody brilliant."

"Puck and Athena," Hermione shrugged, "naming an owl Athena is rather obvious. I'd hope you're more clever than that."

"How about Styx? The gods all fell at her feet and obeyed her domain. You have that same hard will and authoritative presence," he caressed her cheek, "You certainly make me feel invulnerable, just like Styx made Achilles save for his heel," he leaned close, "and I love diving into you." Hermione didn't know whether to laugh, slap Harry, or kiss him. She settled for rolling her eyes and pushing him away playfully before letting him lean in to kiss her.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had never had a boyfriend before, or even gone on a date, and so she felt rather out of her depth going on a date with Draco. She was grateful for Hermione explaining dates and whatnot to her because otherwise she wouldn't have a clue as to what to do. Draco looked at the dance floor, "Let's dance," he said.

She smiled and nodded, standing with his help and walking out to the dance floor. They danced in silence before Draco spoke, "So tell me about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Surprised, she looked up to see Draco generally curious. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded, "Harry and Hermione say you're an expert, I want to hear all about them."

Luna smiled and went into a description of the creature while Draco listened intently and moved them around the dance floor. He had to admit, his sister-in-law was right. Asking about the creature opened Luna up. The shy girl he'd asked to dinner was now replaced by a much more confident young woman. He really didn't want to tell Hermione that she was right, but she was. The mythical creatures Luna was an expert in were a defense mechanism to protect herself. Draco just had to prove he wasn't someone she needed protection from; well, he wasn't that person anymore at least.

* * *

Hermione Jean Potter was not a happy woman. Multiple storms over the last few days with no land in sight were beginning to weigh on her. Mostly because of the lack sleep. She could forgive not having sex for several days, but not being able to cuddle up with Harry for even one night was something she could not do. When he entered their room he gave her a half-smile, "I know where we're at. Bora Bora. I dropped anchor and now we can wait it out. I could use the rest."

"Me too," she cast spells to dry him off and then helped him undress, "Sleeping without you hasn't happened."

"I know. I'm honored to have that effect on you," he would have given her a wink or a smirk but he was too tired. He just yawned and slid into bed nude, opening his arms for her. Hermione quickly joined him and the couple passed out.


	15. Interlude

**A/N- If you like Albus Dumbledore you're not going to like this chapter. So don't review with "Oh but Dumbledore's actually good..." I don't think he's good. Not that he's evil, though he can play that role well in fanfic and it still doesn't come across as OOC, but he's not grey like Harry is. I did get an interesting review regarding the last chapter that says that Ron and Ginny couldn't help themselves because of the potions their mother gave their father. Just going to say- that's false. If Ron and Ginny aren't accountable for their actions, then neither is Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle. Unlike Ron and Ginny in my story, the Riddle in canon had ZERO CHANCE AT LIFE. But you'll read that here ;-)**

**This is an interlude. I wanted to draw a line from part a and give myself free creative power with part b. Look at this interlude as the couple burying the last of the ghosts of their past. That's how it felt to me when I wrote it, and part b could be anywhere from Boxing Day of the same year this takes place to years upon years in the future. Happy reading!**

* * *

Christmas morning they discovered that the ICW had finally had enough and taken over Britain. Harry looked at Hermione, "Took longer than I expected."

"I figured they'd be spoilt for choice," Hermione said, looking at the headlines of the paper. "For motives to take over, I mean," she added.

"Lazarus helped, no doubt he was busy with all the other work."

"I like these new laws against love potions. It's useful to stop future Tom Marvolo Riddle wanna-bes."

Harry nodded and slid his arm around her, "I prefer reading the paper with you nestled against me."

"Noted," she kissed his neck. "You know, I agree with Draco. If people learned that the Weasley kids were affected by the love potions then there might be some sympathy for them."

"There wouldn't be for Tom," Harry argued.

She sighed, "Harry, what is the difference between forcing you and I into relationships we didn't want and forcing someone else to kill someone?"

Realizing his wife saw nothing different between the two he thought about it. Both removed someone's free will. Both involved rape of the mind if not rape of the body. Tom was also the victim of a love potion. Harry couldn't say, though, that Tom was any less culpable. Inability to love didn't negate the fact that he never was loved. Not even his mother had loved him; he was simply her only link to the man that she had loved. "You're right," he said. "I don't see a difference either. But the wizarding world does love the story of the 'redeemed'. Tom never had a shot but if Draco's right, which he probably is, the only effect of the potions Molly'd been dosing Arthur with were to make them more dependent on her. Tom had part of his emotional stability yanked away."

"I have far more sympathy for Tom Marvolo Riddle than I do for those two Weasleys," Hermione leaned up and kissed her husband. "All the Weasley children had a shot. Tom had none whatsoever."

"I think Dumbledore is partly to blame for Tom too. Not in the way he would have expected, either," Harry added. "I mean, he always suspected but he never actually did anything about it. No investigation, no observation, nothing. Only when it was too late did he do anything."

"Dumbledore liked the redemption narrative." Hermione tilted her head, "It's almost like he was a Christ figure, doling out forgiveness and compassion…but where Christ gave both to all, Dumbledore focused only on those that had done wrong. He treated you poorly because he could forgive himself. He expected you to understand and forgive him. Because, like the Christ figure, he claims to offer redemption to broken souls. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, your soul isn't, wasn't, never will be broken. You have never sought forgiveness because you have no transgressions that need forgiveness," Hermione finished.

"You are so bloody brilliant sometimes."

"Dumbledore only believed in the redemption of lost souls at his core. He would open Azkaban and free them all with the promise to never do wrong because, in his version of the Christ narrative, that's what forgiveness requires. He would claim them redeemed when they've done nothing worthy of redemption. When they transgress again he shrugs and says, 'They're a lost soul in need of more guidance'. The great Albus Dumbledore can make no mistakes, after all, and his own greater good sculpted as he sees fit is littered with the bodies of innocents while the guilty sit by, smiling and saying all the right things when he's in the room before resuming their ways once he leaves." Harry just watched her say all this. He could tell she'd been storing it up for some time, so it was only polite to let her get it all out.

Hermione's rant about Dumbledore, from that point, had turned. Logical Hermione, intellectual Hermione, suddenly vanished and now she was flat out livid. About the manipulations, about forcing Harry to live the life he had for 11 years, about denying Harry any love but expecting him to be different than Tom Riddle. About treating Harry like an experiment and raising him for the slaughter. Harry'd seen her get angry before, certainly, and quickly sought to defuse the time bomb that was Hermione's temper. Knowing that she'd see it for what it was didn't stop him, though. He could do without a magical discharge on their ship. He kissed her and told her how much he loved her and Hermione melted into his arms. A sigh of relief had escaped Harry later when she'd fallen asleep, nestled in his arms. "I'll always be glad you're on my side, love," he whispered to the beautiful witch as he closed his eyes.


	16. Author's Note: THERE IS A POLL!

Hello, just your friendly neighborhood fanfic author here. I've personally been able to visualize three options for New Beginnings post-interlude, and I can't make up my mind. So, I want your help. Please go to my profile page and vote in the poll. The options are below, and I'll give them in detail. Writing this story is fun, and I love that you all love it or at the very least enjoy it; honestly I've started writing one method, then had a brilliant idea for another. I've done alot of changing my mind the past few days. Doing all three or even two of the three won't work for my story, at least not with the ideas I have for each option. I'll leave this poll open for a bit so that you have the opportunity to vote. Say 4-6 days? That way you have an opportunity and also don't have to wait several weeks for a new chapter.

Option 1: New conflict from a pureblood supremacist group

Obviously our favorite couple would be required to take care of them, and these pompous bastards would be after them. I think Draco and Luna might assist as well.

* * *

Option 2: Adventure to Atlantis or some other mysterious location

I think this one is self-explanatory and don't want to actually put in details, I'm trying to keep this as obscure as I can so that I don't accidentally influence any of you in your decisions.

* * *

Option 3: Time jumping through the years with passages about events like weddings, minor adventures, eventual children

The passages would be anything from a few paragraphs to a few pages, covering as described above.


End file.
